


You Were In Screaming Color

by lianyunzhiyu



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, 乔治失踪了, 平行宇宙没有小丑, 平行宇宙灵魂伴侣, 贝弗利和贝尔是表兄妹, 轻松和焦虑, 霸凌, 麦克和比尔玩橄榄球
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lianyunzhiyu/pseuds/lianyunzhiyu
Summary: 斯坦 · 乌里斯几乎等了一辈子才遇到他的灵魂伴侣。 但是当他最终遇到灵魂伴侣的时候，事情并没有完全按照他所期望的方式发展。-或者-只有当你和你的灵魂伴侣有皮肤接触时，你才能看到颜色。





	1. 斯坦 · 乌里斯并不是特别兴奋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Were In Screaming Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367650) by [hi_hello_hey_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_hello_hey_there/pseuds/hi_hello_hey_there). 

> 作者的tumblr： stenbrough-lives
> 
> 很感谢作者给的授权

斯坦 · 乌里斯对于开始他的高三生活并不是特别兴奋，但是他必须这样做。 因为今年是他对他未来来说最重要的一年。 他会申请大学，参加 sat 考试和 act 考试，并且总是希望能遇到他的灵魂伴侣，就像他一生中醒着和睡着的每一刻一样。 他叹了口气，对着镜子扣上衬衫上的扣子，卷起袖子。 他所看到的一切不同色调都是黑色、白色和灰色。 他整理了一下他的圆顶小帽，抓起背包，走下楼梯。

在早餐桌上，他的父亲坐在那里读着早报，啜着咖啡杯。 他的母亲端着一盘鸡蛋走了进来，对他微笑。

“你准备好开学第一天了吗，斯坦利? ” 她问道，坐在他对面，递给他一个热气腾腾的杯子。

斯坦对着茶杯边吹气，小心翼翼地喝着加了少许糖的茶，耸耸肩。 “我想是的。 这不是什么新鲜事。” 他抬头看着他的父母，他们双手紧握在桌子上，盯着他看。 他认出了这个表情: 他们在研究他。 “我是什么颜色的? ”

这已成为了他们的例行公事。 自从里奇，斯坦最好的朋友，找到了他的灵魂伴侣，斯坦一直在寻找他自己的灵魂伴侣边缘着迷。 里奇告诉他，每次他握着埃迪的手，拥抱他，甚至用他的皮肤触摸他的皮肤，世界对里奇来说，都是令人惊异的颜色。 斯坦开始注意到他的父母在任何可能的地方牵着他的手，并开始问他长什么样子。 当然，他知道他的脸长什么样，他的衣服长什么样，但他想知道他长什么样。 在那些相爱的人眼里。

“你的头发是浅棕色的，”他的母亲开始说，一个微笑在她的脸上逐渐闪耀起来。 “你的眼睛是淡褐色的。”

“那是什么? ” 斯坦问道，俯身在盘子上，全神贯注地听着父母告诉他的事情。 尽管他以前听到过这个问题的答案，但他仍然认真地听着父母回答时的喜爱之情。

“它就像是眼睛所有颜色的混合物: 棕色、蓝色和绿色，”他的父亲说，他的儿子深深思考时的面部特征令他觉得很好笑。

“我的衬衫呢? ” 斯坦心不在焉地把一只手放在上衣前面，用手指尖擦着纽扣。

“蓝色，斯坦利。 蓝色就像天空，那里满是你非常喜欢的鸟儿，”他的母亲回答。 斯坦对他得到的所有答案都很满意，他坐下来开始吃早餐。

斯坦痴迷于色彩，想知道当他最终看到它们时，它们会是什么样子。 他知道那些在他嘴里尝起来如此轻盈蓬松的鸡蛋是“黄色”的，而且从他所看到的浓重的灰色阴影来看，这是一种相当明亮的颜色。 他边吃饭边环顾餐厅，注意到桌子上浓郁的灰色和黑色，看着母亲杯子里近乎白色的咖啡，看着窗帘上的灰色和白色，窗帘遮住了从外面照进来的晨光，看着自己杯子里茶叶的深色。

一旦他吃完了，他把他的盘子和杯子放到洗碗机，亲吻他的父母之后告别，他抓起他的背包，并开始了一段短短的路程去到离他们家几个街区远的里奇的家。 在去那里的路上，他注意到鸟儿的鸣叫和骑自行车的人从他身边滑过。 在户外总是让他有一个好心情，今天早上没有什么不同，尽管思想困扰着他，因为他准备上学。 当他终于来到托齐尔家时，他猛烈地敲了敲门，托齐尔夫人开了门。

“你好，斯坦！ 近来可好？ 进来吧。 里奇马上就下来。” 斯坦走进门，关上了门。

“我很好，托齐尔太太，”斯坦说着，正当托齐尔太太从厨房柜台上拿起一个盘子继续洗。 “你呢? ”斯坦问

她洗完盘子没有抬头，只是长长地叹了口气。 “我要告诉你多少次？ 叫我玛姬！ 托齐尔太太让我觉得自己像个老太太。” 她肩膀不停的抖动，发出俏皮的笑容，使她的眼睛和嘴周围的笑纹更加明显。

斯坦害羞地笑了笑，“对不起，托齐——我是说麦琪。”

就在这时，里奇跳下台阶，头发像往常一样乱糟糟的，背着背包，手里拿着车钥匙。 “嘿，斯坦尼，准备好了吗? ” 斯坦只是点了点头。 “那我们走吧。 不要在第一天就迟到。 再见，妈妈! ”

“啊，啊，啊，你是不是忘了什么东西? ” 托齐尔太太从水池边转过身来，双手叉腰。

里奇转了转眼睛，戏剧性地倒下去。 “妈妈。” 他不断地拖出那个单音节词。

“理查德 · 托齐尔! ” 他妈妈猛地一咬，她的脚开始踢踏，这样里奇和斯坦就知道她是认真的了。 斯坦难以抑制的呼出的鼻息声。

里奇再次翻了翻眼睛，这次是看着他最好的朋友，走向他的母亲，然后在她的脸颊上亲了一下。 “天啊，”他说，“你听起来像卡斯普拉克夫人。” 他的脸看起来有点恼怒，但是他说出他的灵魂伴侣的姓氏时却很温柔，好像他情不自禁地喜欢和他在一起的一切。 斯坦感到一阵嫉妒的刺痛贯穿全身，但他很快就把它推开了; 对里奇的好运气生气对他的情况没有任何帮助。

“我们走吧，”斯坦说。 “再见，托齐尔太太。” 里奇说，她尖锐地看了他一眼，他戏剧性地用手掌后跟拍了拍自己的前额，让托齐尔太太发笑。 “玛吉。 总有一天我会那样做的。”

她确实嘲笑他说，“走吧，离开这里。 祝你第一天过得愉快! ” 里奇猛地关上身后的车门，然后用手中的钥匙指着车，开了锁。 斯坦打开后座，毫不客气地把装满笔记本和铅笔的背包扔进去，然后爬上乘客座位。 里奇也这样做了，然后来到驾驶座，发动汽车。 旅途中几乎没有噪音，只有里奇在扬声器里轻声唱着巴迪 · 霍利的歌。

“你听过本世纪的音乐吗? ” 斯坦开玩笑地问他最好的朋友。

“本世纪的大部分东西都是垃圾。 垃圾，垃圾，”他几乎立即回答。 他用细长的手指指着收音机。 “尤其是与经典歌曲相比: Buddy Holly、披头士、滚石乐队、碰撞乐队、 Stevie Wonder。 这些都是值得倾听的名字。”

“没错，”斯坦讽刺地转了转眼珠，摇了摇头。 他们都咯咯地笑了起来，在接下来的旅途，陷入了沉默。 一旦他们到了，他们就会拿上包，前往列有培训班名单的办公室。 这是他们与埃迪 · 卡斯普拉克会合的地方。

“你们好，女士们，”埃迪傻笑着说。

“ Hi-yuh，sugah【嗨~呀~ 甜心~】”里奇用他那南方美女般的声音轻浮地回答，并在额头上植入一个甜蜜的吻。 当他们交叉手指的时候，斯坦看到他们的眼睛里有一种锐利的清晰感，然后把目光移开，感觉自己像是某个私人时刻的入侵者。 他的目光落在班级名单上，他扫视着自己的姓氏，注意到他离里奇只有一个教室，而埃迪和他们的朋友迈克和本将在同一个教室。

“让我们去找我们的储物柜，”斯坦建议，如果这样他就可以领导他们的小团体，而不必看着里奇和埃迪几乎垂涎对方。 说真的，斯坦爱他的朋友们，但是当看到这两个明显相爱的灵魂伴侣在一起时，他感到难以形容的痛苦。 他冲出办公室，几乎是在贝弗 · 马什身上犁地，把他们俩都绊倒了。 斯坦把一只平稳的手放在她的胳膊上，以免她摔倒。

“嘿，乌里斯，”她微笑着说。 “你看到我在哪个班了吗? ”

斯坦开始张开嘴，但里奇插话道: “这不是我们自己的莫莉 · 林沃德吗? ”

“很高兴见到你们，垃圾嘴，埃迪，”贝弗笑着说。 然后她转向斯坦，“你会等我吗？ 我得去看看我的教室。”

“是的，当然，”他对她说。 然后对男孩们说: “你们可以走了。 我马上就到。”

“谢谢，贝弗”他感激地说。 他们爬上楼梯，来到三楼的学生宿舍和储物柜，谈论暑假、暑期作业，以及他们不在一起时做的所有有趣的事情。 到那时，大厅里实际上已经挤满了喧闹的、半精力充沛的青少年，斯坦忍不住注意到所有的人都在互相抚摸，显而易见和不引人注意地，想看到这个充满色彩的世界。 然后铃声仁慈地响了起来，两个朋友分开去了各自的教室。 斯坦进入威斯丁豪斯先生的房间，静静地坐着，里面没有任何亲密的朋友。 他一边听着广播，一边接收自己的日程安排。 然后铃声再次响起，标志着学生们开始上第一节课。

他在外面碰到里奇，说: “让我看看你的日程安排。” 他们互换课程表来研究彼此的日程安排。

“我们一起学习计算、午餐、西班牙语和历史，”里奇扫视了斯坦的日程表后说。

“幸运，”斯坦看了看课程安排的最后一段 ，回答道。 “去年你有一节空闲时间。 我有物理学。”

“哈哈! ” 里奇戳了戳斯坦的肩膀说。 他开玩笑地报复，打了他最好的朋友的二头肌。 “数学课上见，斯坦。” 他们分别去上第一节课，斯坦的心理学和里奇的计算机编程。

上午很无聊，尽管他第二节课要和贝弗利、迈克一起自习，第三节课要和本一起学英语。 之后，体育课让斯坦不必要地出汗和烦躁。 然后，他和里奇一起上了他最喜欢的课。 斯坦可以看到老师后悔几乎立刻在他的数学课上有两个最好的朋友，但选择忽略它，只要他们完成了他们的工作。 下午剩下的时间几乎没有做什么工作，因为这只是第一天。 最重要的事情发生了，就是斯坦只在物理课上见过的那个新学生。

他的头发和斯坦钱包里的硬币一样是闪亮的灰色。 他的眼睛，上帝，他的眼睛，是水晶般的灰色，就像去年他去海滩时的海水的颜色。 男孩对斯坦笑了笑，幸运的是斯坦正坐着，否则他的膝盖就撑不住了。 他傻乎乎地回以微笑，希望自己不要看起来太像个白痴。

卢卡博士宣布到: “把你们自己介绍给你们的实验伙伴，因为你们今年剩下的时间都将在这里度过。”。

斯坦转过身来，面对着这个迷人的神秘男孩，伸出手说: “你好，我是斯坦 · 乌里斯。”

男孩紧紧地握了握手，然后突然放手。 他父亲总是告诉他，有力的握手是好人的标志，这种情感在斯坦的脑海里回荡。 “我是 比-比尔 登布-布罗。” 斯坦几乎没有注意到那个男孩——比尔——说话结结巴巴是因为他认为... ... 不，那不可能。

他想，在比尔的手握在他手里的那一瞬间，他看到了色彩。

但事情发生得太快了，斯坦无法百分之百确定。 在课余时间里，他试图触摸比尔的手，试图在实验桌下把膝盖碰到一起，试图“不小心”碰到他递给别人一份试卷的手指，但没有这样的运气。 他们闲聊自己从哪里来(比尔来自奥古斯塔) ，他们的喜好(他真的喜欢踢足球和写作) ，他们的厌恶(不知道如何使用正确的形式“他们的”的人)。 这两个人似乎相处得很好。

“我能问你个问题吗? ” 斯坦说，好奇心占了上风。 “你为什么到这儿来？ 你住在奥古斯塔，为什么来小德里? ”

比尔的下巴咬得紧紧的，脖子上的一根血管跳了出来。 “我来这里是因为我兄弟去年失踪了，警察也放弃了。 现在这是一个共同保留案件。”

斯坦睁大了眼睛，用手捂住了嘴。 “哦，我的上帝。 我很抱歉。”

“不，没-没关系，斯-斯坦。 我的家-家人觉得离-离-开开比较好。 而且我的表-表妹住-住在这里，她-她本来打算跟我-我们住在一起，至-至少离开我-我叔叔... 这-这是一个长-长故事。”

“哦，你表妹是谁? 德里的每个人都认识。”

“ 贝-贝-贝弗利 马什? ” 斯坦的眉毛直冲云霄，他很清楚为什么贝弗利需要有人做她的监护人。 在她父亲最后一次虐待她之前，斯坦一直是她寻求帮助的对象。

“ 什-什么? ” 然后铃响了。 比尔把手伸向斯坦。” 把-把你的手-手机给我。 我会把我-我的号码输-输进去。” 斯坦在包里翻来覆去地找他的手机，打开了锁，把它递给了比尔，不幸的是在传球过程中他根本没有碰他的手，尽管他确实尝试过。 比尔把他的电话号码输进去，然后给自己发了一条短信。 ”所以我.-我有-有你-你的号码”

斯坦对比尔笑了笑，把手机拿了回来。 “好吧，明天见，比尔 · 登布罗。”

“你也-也是，斯坦 · 乌里斯，”比尔笑着回答。 斯坦喜欢比尔能够不结巴地说出自己名字的方式，他在出丑之前拿起了自己的包。 他冲到自己的储物柜前，放下沉重的课本，这些课本整天压得他喘不过气来。他朝前门走去，想找到里奇。

当他走下主楼梯的最后一级时，有人把他推倒在地，他的背包飞了起来。 “嘿，混蛋，你想我吗? ” 一个熟悉的不愉快的声音说。 “你要回答我，混蛋? ” 亨利鲍尔斯，无处不在的混蛋，欺凌所有不幸的人以及不受欢迎的人或着没有块头大到足以反击的人，他站在斯坦前面，帕特里克霍克斯特，维克多克里斯和贝尔奇哈金斯站在他的两侧。

“嗨-嗨! ” 另一个熟悉的声音说。 “别-别碰他! ” 斯坦能听到比尔向他们冲过来的声音。

”你-你-你打算怎-怎-怎么办-办-办新来的? ” 鲍尔斯说，他转向比尔的时间足够长到让斯坦可以溜走。

”你-你想知道吗? ” 比尔说着向前走了一步，他的声音中充满了难以置信的挑衅，眉毛向下倾斜，试图让鲍尔斯和他的手下犹豫要不要和他打一架。

鲍尔斯张开了嘴，似乎要说更多的话，但这时巴士停了下来，按了喇叭。 “这次你走运了，结巴萨利。 过来。” 他和他的朋友们悄悄地向公共汽车走去。 他最后可怕地看了他们一眼，眯起眼睛，露出牙齿，像动物一样，然后爬进车里。 一旦他消失在视线之外，比尔就把右手放在左肘上，中指指向鲍尔的大致方向。 斯坦不禁窃笑起来。

“你没-没事吧? ” 比尔问道，转向他，伸出一只手。

斯坦抬起一条腿，抓住比尔的手说，“是的，没... ... ”

一切都停止了。

随着长时间的接触，整个世界爆炸成彩色的。 

当他站起来环顾四周时，他的大脑提供了所有颜色的名字。 树顶是绿色的，树干是棕色的。 天空是蓝色的，就像他的衬衫，就像他的妈妈说。 他的皮肤黑白相间，没有多大区别，但那里肯定有桃色的颜色。 校车是黄色的，建筑物的砖是黄褐色的。 地面是灰色和棕色的。

还有比尔。

比尔的头发是铜红色的，眼睛是蓝色的，但不像天空。 它们就像天空和树木的混合物。 蓝绿色。 这个词在他的脑海里来回跳动。 他能感觉到他脸上的笑容越来越灿烂。

但是比尔没有笑。 事实上，他的脸一点都没变。

“你不明白这一切吗? ” 斯坦问道，气喘吁吁，惊叹不已，仍然环顾四周，试图一下子吸收周围的一切。

比尔茫然地环顾四周，“看到了什么? ”

斯坦的笑容颤抖着，“颜色。”

然后一切都完蛋了。

比尔把手从斯坦身上扯了下来，世界上的颜色都消失了。 他的脸因愤怒而扭曲。 ”我-我不知-知道你是-是怎么发-发现的但-但我不觉得-觉得好笑”

“发现什么了? ”斯坦的眉毛交织在一起，显得十分困惑。

比尔迅速环顾四周，确保没有人在听他说话(除了几个掉队的人，校园里空无一人) ，然后严厉地低声说: “我是-是-是色盲。”

斯坦的眼睛，如果可能的话，再睁大一点。 “色盲？ 比如，医学上的色盲? ” 他难以置信地说。 当比尔点头的时候，他感到愤怒和沮丧的情绪开始慢慢渗入他的血液。

“是的，”比尔说，双拳在身体两侧紧握和松开。 ”我也-也不想让-让你这-这-这样戏-戏弄我。 这-这-这也是我-我离开奥古-古-古斯塔的原因。 人们一直-直试-试图让-让我-我相信他-他们是我-我的灵魂-灵魂伴侣，我讨厌这样。 我——我——我——我——我永远-远不会-会知-知道这个世界-界到底是-是什么样子的! ”

斯坦再也忍不住了: “我他妈的等了一辈子就是为了找到我的灵魂伴侣，看着我所有的朋友遇见他们的朋友，而当我遇见我的朋友时，他却是他妈的色盲! ” 他仰望着天空，呼唤着掌管这个事情的人。 “这是什么变态的玩笑吗？ 哈？ 因为我笑不出来! ” 

”你不笑吗? ” 比尔说。 “欢-欢迎来-来到-我-我糟糕-的生活! ”

“我简直不敢相信! ” Stan 几乎要尖叫了。 他用指关节戳着眼睛，试图集中思想，以免说出让自己后悔的话。 “妈的! ”

“哦，得-得了吧。 别-别说废话了！ 我不-不得不-不把告-告诉你。 你-你-你是我-我见-见过的最-最成功-功的演-演员。 还-还是个-个有-有-有说服力的-的演员。 我-我差-差一点就-就相信-信你了！ “演-演的真-真好，”比尔愤怒地说。 他带着苦涩的、可怕的微笑，几乎是一种嘲笑。

斯坦说话的时候声音很小: “你不相信我? ”

“一 - 一秒都-都不-不信，”比尔吐了一口，满口恶毒的话。

一滴眼泪从斯坦的右眼里流出来，他紧紧地闭紧眼睛，希望能阻止其他眼泪的涌出。 他努力保持他的声音，即使当他最后睁开眼睛。 “你说得对。 为什么要相信一个从小就想要这个的孩子？ 祝你生活愉快，混蛋。” 眼泪开始自由地流淌，比尔的整个行为举止都改变了。 他的肩膀放松，眉毛分开。 看起来他对自己到目前为止所说的一切感到后悔，但是一切都太迟了。

斯坦拿起他的背包，背在肩膀上，尽可能快地走着而不是跑，朝里奇的车的方向跑去，希望他还在这里。 远处，斯坦透过泪水和数字辨认出两个模糊的身影，他们一定是里奇和埃迪。 他在最后几码冲刺，以最快的速度逃离比尔。

“嘿，你好吗，斯坦? ” 里奇说看到他最好的朋友走过来。 当斯坦抬起头，里奇看到他脸上的泪水，他把自己从他所倚靠的桌子上推了下去。 “你没事吧，斯坦? ”

斯坦只是摇了摇头，哭泣着，几乎要落入里奇的怀抱，前额落在他的左锁骨上，紧紧地抱住他的腰。 里奇紧紧地抱回去，不知道发生了什么事。 “请带我回家吧，”斯坦说，声音里含着泪水，被里奇的衬衫闷住了。 “求你了，我以后再解释，你只要送我回家就行了。 好吗？ 求你了，瑞奇，求你了，带我回家吧! ” 最后他的声音开始变得歇斯底里，手指紧紧抓住里奇的衬衫。

“是的，没问题，绝对没问题，”里奇说着，在口袋里翻找着什么。 “让我把我的... ... ”

“嘿-嗨，等等! ” 他听到比尔在停车场对面大喊大叫。

恐惧充满了斯坦的脸，他说，“哦，不，”和里奇加了把劲 他把斯坦推到车的副驾驶座上，告诉埃迪和他呆在一起。 斯坦可以茫然地听到里奇和比尔大声抗议，但把他的头从窗口一侧转过去，所以比尔再也看不到他的眼泪了。 他心不在焉地感觉到艾迪在后座上安慰地摩擦着他的肩膀。

。“听着，伙计，”里奇最后说，他的声音很严肃，斯坦也不敢违抗即使他是比尔。 “我不知道你是谁，也不知道发生了什么事，但我认为你该走了。” 没有更多的争论，里奇爬上驾驶员的座位，发动汽车，并退出了他的位置。 当他们开车离开时，斯坦冒险从后视镜里看了一眼，看到比尔笨手笨脚地从口袋里掏出手机，拼命地在上面打字。 斯坦觉得他的口袋嗡嗡作响，去拿他自己的手机，但在最后一分钟，他决定忽略它; 不管是谁都可以等。

这条短信整个晚上都没人读。 它只是简单地包含了比尔 · 登布罗的一句话: 对不起。


	2. 比尔 · 登布罗搞砸了

“我-我-我搞砸了一件-一件大-大事，贝弗，”比尔突然说道，声音里充满了可怕的空虚。 他的表妹，之前因为无聊一直在给比尔涂脚趾甲，抬起头来研究他的脸。 一种痛苦的悲伤折磨着他的额头，使他的嘴角向下弯曲。 他把双腿缩进胸膛，紧紧抱住身体，把脸颊放在膝盖上。 贝弗关上门，把一瓶“加勒比冰霜”指甲油放在手里，关上卧室的门，和比尔一起躺在床上。

她撬开比尔紧紧握着的牛仔裤的一只手，在他后背摩擦着令人舒适舒缓的圆圈。 “告诉我，”她轻轻地说。 比尔讲述了上周和斯坦发生的事情，没有遗漏任何一个细节。 讲完后，他颤抖地吸了一口气，立刻爆发出令人窒息的大声抽泣。 贝弗利背靠着床头板，温柔地把一只胳膊放在她表哥的身上，让他的头靠在她的肩膀上。

“他-他在物理课上跟我-我说话，但-但只是因-因为他不得不这么做。 他-他在其他-其他任何地方都-都排斥我-我！ 我-我该怎么-怎么办？ 贝弗利，帮帮我。”

“听着，”她说，一边说一边把把头靠在比尔的头上。 ”在我们采取任何行动之前我需要你冷静下来。 我听不懂你说什么。” 比尔一边深吸几口气，一边咬紧牙关，紧紧的闭上眼。 “好吗? ” 比尔点点头。 “现在，让我告诉你一些关于斯坦 · 乌里斯的事情。” 比尔又点了点头。 “他的父亲是市中心犹太教堂的拉比，这意味着他不仅有来自父母的压力，也有来自整个社区的压力。 他们对他寄予厚望，希望他能成为一个完美的犹太儿子。 他的母亲也是班戈社区大学的一名教授，因此他感到压力很大，必须拥有完美的成绩和全面的履历。 最重要的是，他看到他所有亲密的朋友找到他们的灵魂伴侣再加上在学校内外的无数其他人。 我知道你是个色盲，比利，这很糟糕，但是设身处地为他想想吧。 一旦他看到了你手上的颜色，他可能会想，好吧，至少在这里我不用担心自己是否是完美的了。”

在贝弗利的讲话结束之后，比尔又开始哭了起来，这次他的身体没那么痛苦了。 他们静静地坐了一会儿，等着这一阵眼泪过去。 贝弗心不在焉地拨弄着他那件柔软的运动衫上的布料。

当比尔恢复镇静后，他说: “我-我-我不知道。 我-我不是-不是故意这么严厉的。 只是我-我-我厌倦了人们利用-利用我，我筑-筑起了高-高墙，这-这样我就不用-不用再处-处理这些事情了。 我-我的第一个假设就是他在说-说谎。”

“如果有一件事你可以指望斯坦，那就是完全和完全的诚实，不管事实是多么残酷，”贝弗转过头看着比尔说。 他坐起来，这样他们可以看着对方的眼睛，她伸出手，用拇指擦去他的眼泪。 “我们一小时后要去埃迪家看马拉松版的《哈利 · 波特》。 我想你应该和我一起去，和其他人交朋友。 你不用跟 斯坦 说话。 我知道你还没有准备好，但我希望你不要在客房里闷闷不乐。” 比尔毫无幽默地笑着，脸上挂着悲伤的微笑。

“我-我-我想还-还有比这更-更糟糕的事-事情，”比尔说。

“就是这种精神才对！ ” 贝弗利说得有点不合时宜的太高兴了。 她站起来，把胳膊高高地举过头顶。 “现在，要怎样你才肯让我给你画手指? ”

~~~~

“你干了什么? ! ” 斯坦惊呼道。 他从埃迪的柜台转过身来，看着那个男孩，那时他正在往碗里装椒盐卷饼。 埃迪皱起了脸。

“我让贝弗邀请比尔今天和我们一起出去玩，”他说。 当斯坦对埃迪扬起眉毛时，他继续说道。 “听着，比尔也许搞砸了，但是当瑞奇叫他离开时，你没有看到他的表情。 他很伤心，尽管他不是很了解你。 我认为他在内心深处知道你们是灵魂伴侣。” 斯坦伤心地对埃迪笑了笑，埃迪也回以微笑。

里奇回到房间，装出一副有点窘迫的样子。 “这么说你告诉他了? ”

埃迪打了一下了他的灵魂伴侣的胸部。 “你这个混蛋！ 你去了洗手间让我一个人对可怜的 斯坦 扔这个炸弹。 你去接着跟他说。”

里奇敬了个礼，说道: “先生，是的，先生。”然后朝斯坦装满的碗走去。 埃迪对他笑了笑，然后回到他的房间去换衣服。 里奇平静地对他最好的朋友说: “你确定你不介意吗？ 如果介意的话，我们可以去别的地方。” 斯坦感到震惊的是，里奇竟然愿意为了他而离开他的灵魂伴侣。 里奇必须注意到这一点，因为他不再吃椒盐脆饼，而是面朝斯坦。 “我知道自从我认识了埃迪，我就不是最好的朋友，我很抱歉。 我只希望我们能回到这一切发生之前的状态。”

“是的，”斯坦说，他的声音里没有恶作剧的意味和真诚，这让他有点吃惊。 “是的。” 他用胳膊搂住里奇的肩膀，紧紧地拥抱他。 里奇抱着他的上腹部，他们像那样呆了一会儿。 当他们放开对方时，里奇点了点头。 “我想我会没事的，”斯坦一边说，一边帮里奇封好袋子里的零食。 “不管怎样，我还是要向比尔道歉，因为我对他发脾气了。”

“好样的，斯坦尼! ” 里奇一边说，一边拍着他最好的朋友的肩膀，然后拿起一张印有食谱的纸，眯着眼睛试图读出来。 “现在帮我把这些黄油啤酒混在一起，否则埃迪会要了我的命。”

~~~~

比尔很焦虑。 自从上周四斯坦去参加棒球队的选拔赛之后，他就再也没有在校外见过他了。 现在，当他走上卡斯普拉克家前面的台阶，跟在他表妹后面时，他感到喉咙里哽咽起来。 他非常想为上周一的愚蠢行为道歉，但是由于他的口吃和他突然无力去强迫那些字从他喉咙里出来，那他说不出口。

“过来，比利，”贝弗利边敲门边说，一个矮个子男孩开了门。 “嘿，E! ”贝弗利拥抱了他，然后走进了门。 这一定是埃迪 · 卡斯普拉克，比尔边想边等着他让自己进去。

埃迪对他扬起一条眉毛，比尔奇怪地被这个矮个子男孩吓到了。 “你一定是比尔，”他说。 他的声音里充满了无声的仇恨，但是他离开了门口，允许比尔通过，他认为他一定通过了某种测试。 他急忙赶上贝弗利，贝弗利正站在起居室的门口，和上周挡开他的那个男孩交谈。 里奇，比尔想。

“嘿，伙计们，”贝弗利对整个房间的人说。 “这是我的表哥，比尔，他要和我们住一段时间。”

比尔怯生生地招了招手，微笑着。 ”嗨” 他注意到斯坦坐在房间另一边的椅子上，目不转睛地看着他，胸口有点疼。

但是一个黑皮肤的男孩却充满感染力地微笑着，仿佛在炫耀着珍珠般的牙齿，拍着他旁边地板上的位置。 当比尔坐在指定的位置时，男孩说: “嗨。 我是麦克 · 汉伦。 很高兴见到你，比尔。”

“我也-也很高-高兴见到你，”比尔微笑着回答，但内心里却在责怪自己在这么简单的话上结结巴巴。

“哇，里奇说你口吃没有在是开玩笑，”另一个男孩坐在地板上靠近他的位置的沙发上说。 他的话里没有判断，甚至没有戏弄，只是陈述事实。 贝弗利握着他的手，比尔推断这一定是她的灵魂伴侣。

“本! ” 他的表妹说，用空着的那只手拍着他的胳膊。 “把那样的事指出来是不礼貌的! ”

比尔对本即将到来的道歉挥手致意。 “没-没关系，贝弗利。 他-他只是在-在进行观-观察。” 然后他转向本，装出一副严肃的表情，放低了声音。 ”你对我表妹很好吗? ” 本滑稽地睁大了眼睛，迅速点了点头。 比尔不再演戏了，开始大笑起来。 冷-冷静点伙计。 我-我在逗-逗-逗你玩呢。”

本哈哈大笑起来，指着比尔。 “你真的把我骗到那里去了，聪明的家伙。” 然后他又笑了。 “你看起来很酷，比尔。”

“谢谢-谢你，本。”比尔脸上露出轻松的微笑。

“好了，孩子们，我们开始吧! ” 里奇宣布，帮助埃迪拿来碗零食放在咖啡桌上迈克和比尔坐在后面。 埃迪翻了翻眼睛，把他在坐到斯坦旁边的双人沙发之前端着的碗放了下来。

“里奇不是哈利波特的粉丝，但埃迪和我们其他人喜欢它，所以他容忍它，”迈克轻声解释。

当里奇弯下腰放下碗的时候，他吓唬了比尔一下，然后关上灯，按下 DVD 播放器，扑通一声倒在艾迪面前的地板上。 比尔觉得今晚他好像从各个角度都在被评判，但是他把不安放在一边，这样他可以试着找点乐子。 他们坐着看完了第一部和第二部电影，在零食吃完之前，一边大笑一边享受着。

“我-我来帮忙，”比尔从地板上的座位上站起来，和埃迪一起到厨房里去。 他们默默地并肩工作，为自己的零食加满鲜奶油，并把奶油涂在埃迪在网上找到的“黄油啤酒”上。

“嘿，艾德? ”里奇在起居室里喊道。

“是吗? ” 艾迪回应道，把他的生奶油勺子放在柜台上比尔的旁边。

“过来一下。 你的 DVD 播放机坏了。 我们会派别人去帮助比尔的。”

“来了，”埃迪说着，用挂在烤箱把手上的毛巾擦了擦手。 “别搞砸了。” 什么？ 搞什么？ 比尔非常困惑，直到他听到埃迪悄悄地说: “这是你的机会，斯坦。 进去! ” 那他就知道了。 他看过足够多的电影，知道接下来会发生什么，所以当斯坦跌跌撞撞地走进来，看起来好像是被人推下去的，然后从他的肩膀上向客厅投去一个背叛的目光时，他并不感到惊讶。

“这-儿，”他说着，递给斯坦一把艾迪丢弃的勺子。 ”你负责这两个我负责这个”

“好，”斯坦说。 这是比尔整晚听到他说的第一句话。 空气中的张力是如此之大，你甚至可以用一把小刀切开它。 然后，他们立刻开始交谈。

“对不起。” 紧张的笑声。 “你先走。 好吧，我去。” 又是一阵紧张的笑声。 但是比尔更结巴，因为他太紧张了。

“你继续吧，”斯坦说，回过头来把杯子的顶部填满奶油，避免比尔的目光接触。

“我... ”比尔必须先深呼吸，然后才能继续。 “对不起。 我-我不是故意这么生气的只-只是人们拿我的色盲开-开玩笑然后把它变成-变成一个笑话我这辈子都-都是这样的。 我不想让一个我认-认为是那么可爱的人取-取笑我。” 比尔不知道这些话是从哪里来的，但还有三个单词: “请... 请原谅我? ”【please forgive me】

斯坦允许他说完，一次也不打断他(这是大多数人对比尔做不到的) ，然后他回答: “我会原谅你，但前提是你也要原谅我。” 比尔张开嘴表示抗议，准备说没有什么需要道歉的，但斯坦伸出一根手指，有效地阻止了他。 “只是... ... 请让我这么说吧。 我一生都在等待找到我的灵魂伴侣，我不得不看着我的朋友和家人在爱情中幸福地生活。 当我发现你的时候，我想，‘哇。 这就是我的感觉。 比尔注意到斯坦注意到比尔的指关节变白了，他死死地抓住柜台的边缘，能听到他呼吸的声音。 “我给这一刻施加了很大的压力，这是我期待已久的，也给你施加了很大的压力，因为我以为你也能看到颜色。” 斯坦松了一口气。 “所以，我很抱歉。”

“我-我原谅你，”比尔说。 两个男孩相视而笑，喝完了他们的黄油啤酒。

“我有一个建议，”斯坦一边说，一边关上生奶油容器，把它放回冰箱。

“说吧。”

“让我们重新开始。 我们可以假装这些颜色的灾难从未发生过，我们可以相互了解。” 斯坦很快地说: “作为朋友。 然后我们可以看看从那里会发生什么。”

“好-好吧。 嗨！ 我-我-我是比尔 · 德-登布罗夫，”他一边说，一边配合着。

斯坦微笑着回答说: “很高兴见到你，比尔。 我是斯坦 · 乌里斯。 你不是和我一起上物理课吗? ”

“为-为什么，我相信-我是。” 他们互相嘲笑对方的滑稽动作，比尔愉快地摇摇头。 ”让-让我们把这些饮-饮料拿出去吧”

“等等，”斯坦说。 然后他靠近了耳语，比尔可以闻到斯坦身上清新的古龙水香味。 “我敢打赌，现在肯定有人在偷听我们的谈话。”

“就-就像你-你绝对可-可以打赌DVD绝对没-没有坏掉，”比尔回答说。 两人又咯咯地笑了起来，斯坦踮着脚尖向门口走去，大概是为了不让对面的人知道他来了。 他示意比尔抓住托盘上的饮料，猛地拉开门，使埃迪向前跌倒在厨房的地板上。 斯坦向比尔投去一个尖锐而胜利的目光，上面写着: 看到了吗？ 我赢了。 比尔只是扬起一条纤细的眉毛，回答说: 耐心点。

“你们好吗，伙计们? ” 埃迪若无其事地说，好像他不是刚刚被发现在偷听似的，用一只胳膊肘支撑着自己。 比尔不理睬他，跨过男孩走到起居室。 他把托盘放在咖啡桌上，上下打量着每一个孩子。 迈克和里奇看起来就像冷静和冷静的定义---- 贝弗利只是用一种天真的眼神修饰了他，但是本。 本就像一本打开的书，上面写着你被陷害了。

“还好我们修好了那台 DVD 播放机，对吧，伙计们? ” 他紧张地笑着说。 迈克叹了口气，里奇恼怒地拍了拍自己的额头。 比尔趾高气扬地看了斯坦一眼，斯坦转了转眼珠，露出了笑容，露出了酒窝。

“让我们看第三部电影吧，”斯坦说着，扶着埃迪起身走进了房间。 比尔坐回了他在地板上的位置，这一次，斯坦放弃了双人沙发，坐在他旁边。 房间里的其他人都低声地、几乎难以理解地、集体地喘了口气。 两个男孩互相微笑，碰杯后转身看电视。

~~~~~

接下来的两个星期，德里高中的气氛非常紧张。 在第二个星期的星期五晚上，足球队有他们本赛季的第一个主场比赛和比尔作为球队的外接手的第一场比赛之一。 斯坦几乎可以感觉到他的神经在任何时刻一波一波地松弛下来。 他和四分卫的麦克都向比尔保证他会没事的，因为他是一个非常出色的球员。

到了周五下午，就像没有课一样。 任何一个穿着运动员夹克的教室都在讨论即将到来的赛季，而不是讨论名单上的任何事情。 让斯坦懊恼的是，这也包括他的物理课。 并不是因为他想学物理——因为他不想——而是因为他不想被一群根本不关心比尔的人包围，只是因为他的人气突然飙升。

物理课结束后，比尔把斯坦带到他的储物柜前，但没说什么。 “你还好吗? ” 他问道，从他的储物柜里拿出了他的西班牙语笔记本和心理学课本。 “如果是因为今晚的比赛，你会做得很好。 我和 Mike 要说多少次... ”

”你-你能穿-穿我的运-运动衫吗? ” 比尔紧闭双眼，转过脸去，但斯坦可以看到周围一片漆黑。

一种颤抖的感觉在斯坦的胸部爆发，他试图阻止他的声音上升三个八度，因为他回答，“是的。 当然。”

当斯坦关上他的储物柜，他们走向他的储物柜时，比尔脸上绽放出灿烂的笑容。 比尔交换了他的书，拿出了那件背后印着大大的数字27的灰色运动衫。 斯坦拿过来，小心翼翼地叠在胳膊上，这样它就不会起皱了。 “我已-已经洗好-好了，所以你-你不用担心。”

“谢谢你，”斯坦说。 他表面上看起来很冷静，但实际上他吓坏了。 “那么，今晚见? ”

“好的，再-再见，”比尔回答，突然拥抱了斯坦，然后走开了。 当斯坦朝里奇的车走去时，他试图克制住脸上的笑容，但发现自己做不到。

“哦，吼，吼! ” 里奇说，从他身后走过来，艾迪紧随其后，从他手臂上夺下球衣。 “这是什么? ”

“小心点，笨蛋，”斯坦警告说，转动着眼珠，装出若无其事的样子，但现在真的不想被人取笑。

他看着里奇的眼睛扫视着比尔运动衫上方的单词(丹布罗) ，向他投来狡猾的目光。 “你，狡猾的家伙，你。”

“比尔让你穿他的球衣? ” 埃迪问，一个不可思议的快乐的语调充满了问题，似乎在小小的暗示什么。

斯坦抓了抓脖子后面，尽量避免眼神接触，“是的。” 他能感觉到那傻傻的笑容在他能够停止之前一直在他的脸上延伸。

“好样的，斯坦尼! ”埃迪说，轻轻地捶着他的胳膊。

“一点也不浪漫，”斯坦说，甚至都没有说服自己。 “带我回家吧！ 我得去帮我妈妈做晚饭了。”

“随你怎么说，老板，”里奇在他的《纽约客之声》中说，然后上了车。

当这两位灵魂伴侣一路上都在试图从他那里得到更多信息，除了“我穿着比尔的球衣” 之外，并试图说服他“约那个男孩出去”时，斯坦并不感到惊讶 当他们最终把他放下时，斯坦看着里奇的车开走，松了一口气。 当斯坦终于进屋时，餐桌上有一张便条，上面用他母亲狭窄的笔迹写着: “斯坦利，你父亲和我决定今晚来个约会之夜。 在足球比赛中玩得开心。 这是你这周的零用钱，外加今晚的一点零用钱。 不要在外面呆得太晚！ 妈妈

“看来我还是不用做晚饭了，”斯坦大声说，丢掉便条，把三十美元装进口袋。 因为所有的老师都对这个晚上的比赛如此着迷，所以他现在还没有家庭作业要做，而且这个星期所有的家务都做完了。 他决定看一些在他的在 YouTube 上稍后观看的名单上的视频，并吃一些芝士作为零食。 这种情况持续了大约十分钟，直到他因为一周的工作量而筋疲力尽，耳机还在他耳朵里，视频还在播放，斯坦睡着了。

~~~

斯坦被重重的敲门声吵醒。 他昏昏沉沉地从床上掉下来，笨拙地走向前门。 “是吗? ” 他打开后说，揉揉眼睛，都懒得先看看是谁。 他认为，如果一个杀人犯蠢到去敲前门，那么他就应该受到同样愚蠢的对待。

他只有在本说“该走了”的时候才抬起头来 本环顾了一下斯坦的外表，注意到他衣冠不整的样子和脸上阴郁的表情。 “你在干什么? ”

斯坦的眼睛猛地睁开，突然警觉起来，他意识到阳光正消失在黑暗中，天快黑了。

“现在几点了? ” 斯坦问道，开始感到恐慌。 他领着本进去，关上门，然后冲上楼去换衣服。 他听见本跟着他进了斯坦的房间。 “7:25? ” 他用手机大声说。

“是啊，”本说，站在门口看着斯坦扔衣服，寻找干净的牛仔裤和 t 恤。 “其他人已经到体育场了。 贝弗利让我来找你，因为比赛五分钟后就要开始了。”

“好的，”斯坦一边说，一边把球衣套在他的白色长袖衬衫外面。

“那是比尔的球衣吗? ” 本问道，几乎难以置信，他跑下楼梯，来到斯坦面前，开了他的车。

“不，本，”斯坦单调地反驳道，锁上前门，爬上乘客座位，然后离开了。 “这是奥普拉 · 温弗瑞。 是的，是比尔的运动衫! ” 本看了他一眼，说: 真的吗？

“对不起，你知道当我有压力的时候我会变得尖刻，”斯坦说，紧紧地抓住门把手。 当他们终于在比赛开始15分钟后进入停车场时，斯坦几乎是在车停好之前跳下车，跑向体育场，本恼怒地尾随在他后面。 他们向站在入口处看上去无聊的服务员亮出学生证，然后走进看台。 本领着他们回到了其他失败者所在的地方。

“找到他了，”本对他们的朋友宣布。

“嘿，斯坦! ” 里奇一边说，一边从一排座位上爬下来迎接他。 “你的男孩打得一塌糊涂！ 你去哪儿了? ”

“我不小心睡着了，”斯坦回答，但他正在扫视所有球员的背部，寻找比尔。 然后他看到了他的号码。 斯坦看不到比尔头盔下面的脸，但他能看出那里有个鬼脸。 由于球队挤在一边，教练烦躁地指着他们、场地和其他球队，斯坦相当确信里奇没有撒谎。 当哨声响起，球员们重新站成一排，斯坦用双手捂住嘴喊道: “27号加油！ 喔! ” 让他所有的朋友都大吃一惊。 “什么? ” 他看着他们困惑的表情说。

比尔迅速抬起头，看到斯坦在空中挥舞着手臂，迅速挥了挥手。 从那时起，比赛就像一场大屠杀。 当播音员对球场上正在发生的事情进行实况报道时，学生们带着催眠般的期待观看比赛。 德里高中骑士开始加快步伐，追上安德伍德高地高虎队。 前三节结束时，虎队险胜骑士队。 在第四节结束的时候，骑士队和老虎队打成了平局。 当哨声响起的时候，计时器上还有三十秒。 迈克把球传给比尔，比尔不可思议地躲过了老虎队所有的防守前锋。 比尔终于到达了10码线，5码，4,3,2,1..。

“触地得分! 骑士赢了! ”播音员大声喊道。

这群人真是疯了。 每个人都站起来，冲到场上，希望能好好看看球员们。 失败者先问候迈克，因为没有比尔周围那么多人围着他。 他们看到比尔从令人窒息的人群中挤出来，向他们跑去。

斯坦大大地笑了，眼睛盯着比尔。 比尔用双臂紧紧拥抱着斯坦，把他从地上抱了起来。 因为没有皮肤接触，斯坦看不到颜色，但他不需要看。 他的眼睛闭上了，因为他笑得太厉害了，还大喊: “你成功了！ 你成功了! ”

比尔终于把他放下，低声说，“你穿这个很好看，”然后让他的其他朋友和表兄拥抱他。 斯坦温和的笑了，在他控制住自己之前，埃迪会意地看了他一眼。

~~~

七个失败者挤在雪莉餐厅的圆形摊位里，一个50年代的旧卡车停靠站变成了一个小餐馆。 迈克和比尔决定这次不和队里其他人一起吃胜利披萨，而是和朋友们一起出去玩。 当他们等待食物的时候，他们决定玩一个游戏，但是不知道是哪一个。

“电话【telephone】，”本建议。

“不，那是小儿科，”里奇回答。 “真心话大冒险怎么样? ”

“你还有胆量谈论小孩子的游戏，”埃迪嘲笑道。

“我从来没有过怎样【never have i ever】? ” 迈克试探性地提出，尽管他真的不想玩它，但这是他想到的第一件事。

“这太幼稚了，”贝弗利边说边在包里翻来翻去。 “另外，里奇总是第一个出局。 啊哈! ” 她挥舞着两本便利贴。 “抬头【Head’s Up】，书面版? ” 每个人都同意，贝弗利给每个人发了一张便利贴。

“你为什么随身带着这么多便利贴? ” 斯坦一边问，一边拿起一个传过去。

“你妈妈，这就是为什么，”贝弗利回答，然后急忙补充说: “我只是在开玩笑。 我想你母亲的世界。”

他们每个人从桌子中间的塑料杯里拿出一支蜡笔。 “那么，我们怎么做? ” 迈克问道。

“我们每人为左边的人挑选一个名人，然后把它戴在他们的额头上。 然后我们试着猜猜我们是谁，”贝弗说，一边用她的蓝色蜡笔迅速地写了些什么，然后穿过展台的入口，把蜡笔拍到了迈克的头上。 然后，其他人也跟着做。 比尔得到迈克的，斯坦得到比尔的，里奇得到斯坦的，埃迪得到里奇的，贝弗得到埃迪的。

“我先来，”里奇搓着双手说。 他的便利贴上写着玛丽莲 · 梦露的字体斯坦的笔迹非常整洁。 比尔拿出他的手机，设置了一分钟的定时器。 “我是男的吗? ”

“不，”大家齐声说。 接下来的一分钟里，里奇没有在规定的时间里猜测他的答案。 然后是埃迪，他在11秒内猜出了他(朱迪 · 加兰)的名字。 “你是怎么做到的? ! ”

“因为你是可以预测的，理查德，”埃迪回答，一边从额头上撕下便利贴。 他们继续前进，贝弗利没有猜到她的，这是令人惊讶的，因为它只是莫莉林沃德。 迈克和比尔都准确地分别猜出了马克 · 哈米尔和弗雷迪 · 墨丘利。 最后轮到 斯坦 了。

“我是女人吗? ”斯坦问道。

每个人都困惑地看着比尔，这对斯坦来说是一个非常不好的征兆。 “ 是-是-是的，”他说。

“我是个作家吗? ”

比尔看起来很兴奋，“是啊。”

“她是美国人吗? ”

兴奋消失了，“不，不。”

斯坦为那些不是美国人的女性作家敲响了他的脑袋，他只是想不出除了 j · k · 罗琳之外还有谁会是一个容易辨认的名字的女性作家。 “我完全不知道，”他在计时器响起时回答。

“她-她-她是个泰国作家。 我 --我 - 我喜欢她的诗，”比尔耸耸肩说。 斯坦看着其他人的脸，想知道他们是否知道 Lang Leav 是谁。 只有贝弗利表现出一丁点的认同感。 她给她的表哥一个假笑，她的眼睛在笑，虽然她什么也没说。 当斯坦看到她的眼睛时，他扬起眉毛，沉默地问道。 她只是摇摇头。 “让-让我出去，”比尔说，轻轻拍了拍迈克的肩膀。 “卫生-生见在哪-哪里? ”

“我会告诉你的，”贝弗利说。 但在他们走开之前，斯坦听到贝弗耳语。 “你对那个男孩太上心了。”

他们的食物刚好在贝弗利回来和大家开始吃饭之后送来。 他们大多数人都有汉堡，但埃迪有热狗，迈克有沙拉。 当比尔回到桌边时，他把汉堡切成两半，发出一声不赞成的声音。

“怎么了? ”斯坦问道。

比尔把他的盘子转过来，露出一块大部分是生的汉堡肉饼。 它甚至在一些地方渗出血液，导致埃迪有点作呕。 “我-我-我还能听到我该-该死的晚餐牛叫! ”

里奇在自己的汉堡旁边咳嗽，开始不由自主地大声笑起来，几乎被食物呛到。 每个人看起来都很惊讶，因为要让里奇像现在这样真诚地笑，需要付出很多努力。 因为斯坦和比尔之间发生的那些破事，没有人觉得里奇和他是朋友。 他把拳头重重地砸在桌子上，笑着说: “口吃的比尔打得不错! ” 这使得每个人都大笑起来，并赢得了其他顾客的一些奇怪的目光。 一旦大家都冷静下来，里奇还有一句话要说: “欢迎加入失败者俱乐部，混蛋。”


	3. 斯坦 · 乌里斯没有衣服可穿

这是一个星期三的下午，斯坦在棒球训练后已经完成了家庭作业，没有更好的事情可做。 他坐在床上，膝盖上放着笔记本电脑，小心翼翼地在搜索引擎上输入“ lang leav poetry” ，点击图片，感觉好像他在搜索什么东西，这会给他带来麻烦。 他翻阅了前面的几本，慢慢地读着，细细品味着这些文字和它们的意义。 他真的能感受到所有的诗意，尽管大部分是关于失去的爱和失败的关系; 这就好像他瞥见了比尔的思想。 他看到的第四个意象是一首名为“永远”的诗。 他读了大约五遍，并且不知怎么的在这个过程中记住了它。

“你是你，  
我是我;   
在我们的时代之前，  
我们是两个人。

我是你的，  
在我知道之前，  
而你也一直  
是我的。”

斯坦毫无疑问地知道，这就是比尔把作者的名字写在头上时脑子里想的那首诗。

突然之间，他再也无法承受了。 在他知道发生了什么事之前，他的手机已经在手里，拇指在比尔的联系方式上徘徊。 他按下呼叫按钮，然后等待。 拨号音让斯坦非常焦虑，他能通过电话听到自己沉重的呼吸声。 他数了数手机铃声，试图稳定呼吸。

到了第七声，比尔接起了电话。“喂? ”

你就是你，”斯坦立刻开始说，他的心脏一直下降到他的脚趾。 “我就是我。”他希望并祈祷比尔知道他在说什么。

“在我们的时代之前，我们是两个人，”比尔回答道，斯坦感到一阵如释重负的空气从他的肺里呼出来。 他轻轻地笑了笑，然后听到比尔在听筒上也这么做了。 这是一个舒适的沉默，斯坦不知道多久比尔再次发言，“你愿意-愿意和我-我约会吗，斯坦? ”

斯坦感到喉咙哽咽，拼命想把话说出来: “是的，比尔。 当然。 星期五怎么样？ 你可以选择我们做什么。”

电话的另一端，比尔感到一股强烈的情感冲击着他。 在过去的一个月里，他逐渐了解了斯坦，他知道斯坦必须掌控大部分的细节，否则他会对最终的结果产生偏执。 这包括了从物理实验到和朋友们共度一晚的一切。 斯坦已经这么信任他了，他感动得难以置信。 “好-好的，”比尔哽咽了。 “我六点来-来接你? ”

“听起来不错，”斯坦一边说，一边咬着嘴唇，不让自己发出一种非常响亮、非常尖锐、非常尴尬的声音。 “明天见，比尔。”

“再见，斯坦。”

“再见。” 斯坦放下电话，开始自顾自地大笑起来。 然后他突然有了一个小小的恐慌: 我的第一次约会？ 我该穿什么？ 我该说什么呢？ 天啊，我要吐了。 然后他再次拿起电话打给别人。

“喂? ”那个声音在接起电话后迷迷糊糊地说

“里奇，”斯坦说，站在他的床边，面对着他的衣柜。 “我需要你的帮助。”

~~~~~

第二天过得很快，考虑到比尔和斯坦都非常紧张。 每次里奇在走廊上看到斯坦，他都会做出一副暗示性的表情，然后用手指向他开枪。 通常在他身边的埃迪会把他的灵魂伴侣推开，对斯坦说‘对不起'，然后大声告诫里奇，让斯坦可以听到他走过大厅的声音。 最后一节课开始的时候，比尔不见了，但是斯坦没有时间烦恼，因为铃声响了，卢卡博士开始上课了。 然而，当最后的铃声响起，比尔还没有出现，他变得非常担心，急于找到里奇或贝弗利告诉他们。 幸运的是，他发现他们俩坐在自助餐厅外面摆放的一张野餐桌旁。

“嘿，伙计们! ” 斯坦走过去的时候喊着引起他们的注意。 ”“你们谁看见比尔了吗？ 他不在上节课。” 他的两个朋友互相做出奇怪的表情。

“这一点也不像他的作风。 我们也许应该去找他，”贝弗利说，从桌面上跳下来，抓住斯坦和里奇的手，拖着他们跟在她后面。 三个人到处搜索，从主楼的顶层开始，然后到地下室的美术室，最后到健身房。

他们开始失去希望，走回主楼，斯坦可以路经他的储物柜时看到比尔离开护士办公室时，一个冰袋压在他的脸上。

“比尔! ” 贝弗利大声喊道，听起来既害怕又宽慰，她跑过大厅去找她的表哥。 里奇和斯坦不跑，但他们加快步伐追上了她。 当他们都聚集在比尔周围时，贝弗利小心翼翼地移开冰层，露出一只越来越黑的眼睛。 她喘着气说。 “到底发生了什么事? ” 比尔做了个鬼脸，好像他宁愿去别的地方。

“得了吧，”里奇说，他平时开玩笑的语气消失了，取而代之的是一种更严肃、更关心的语气。 “说出来吧，登布罗。”

“我 - 我 - 我 - 我正在去物理-物理课院的路-路上，这时鲍-鲍尔斯追上了我-我，”他开始说。 一个痛苦的表情覆盖了他的脸，所以斯坦伸出手，把一只胳膊放在他的肩膀上，小心不要碰到任何皮肤; 这不是利用比尔的衬衫滑过他的肩膀的时候。 比尔感激地看了他一眼，然后继续讲他的故事。 “他一把-把抓住我-我的领-领子，砰地一声-声撞在-撞在墙-墙上，给我-我起了-起了一个又脏-脏又不可-可重复的名-名字。 他甚-甚至在一个教-教师走出教-教室，把鲍-鲍尔斯从我身-身边带走之前-前打了一拳-拳。”

贝弗利看起来已经准备好打人了，斯坦也只能同意这种观点。 “他在哪儿? ” 她问道，双肩收紧，拳头时而打开，时而合拢。 “我要踢他的屁股。 如果他打女孩子，肯定会被开除的。”

“哇，好吧，贝弗利，”斯坦说，把空着的手放在她的肩膀上。 “我知道你很生气，因为，相信我，我也是。 但是让你自己受到打击并不能改善我们的处境。 所以，放下你的拳头，深呼吸。 比尔说是一个老师把他们分开的，所以我肯定就在我们说话的时候，他已经得到了应有的惩罚。”

听了斯坦的简短讲话，她似乎泄了气，向他点了点头。 “是的，你是对的。 谢谢，斯坦尼。”

斯坦微笑着闭上嘴巴看着她，然后转向比尔，移开了他的胳膊。 他指着自己的眼睛。 “我能看一下吗? ” 比尔只是点了点头，斯坦试探性地向前走了几步，把手指伸向比尔的脸。 当皮肤第一次接触到他的时候，他周围的颜色就喷发出来。 他们展示了淤青难看的紫色。 不知何故，看到它的颜色更糟糕，斯坦咬紧牙关，因为他感到了仿佛骨头裂开，组织被破坏和那些不规则的伤痕。 除了有点肿，比尔的眼睛除了变色没有什么问题。 斯坦从比尔的颧骨上取下他的指尖，报告说: “没什么好担心的。 可能只会疼上一阵子。” 他们四个开始朝斯坦的储物柜走去，然后是停车场，这一次是希望在另一场危机爆发前离开。

“这就是斯坦，”里奇评论道。 “总有一天，他会成为一名医生。 或者一个会计。 或者一个会计医生! ”

“闭嘴，里奇，”斯坦说，但他在笑。 每个人都是。 像往常一样，里奇奇怪的幽默感化解了他们之间的尴尬，斯坦只能心存感激。 当他们到达里奇的汽车时，比尔径直朝自行车架走去。 他从背包里拿出一把钥匙，打开了一辆旧自行车的锁链。

“我-我能把这个放在你的后备-后备箱里吗? ” 他一边问，一边把自行车推向其他人。

“你可以把任何你喜欢的东西放进我的后备箱，亲爱的，”里奇开玩笑地说，用手指枪及时地点击他的舌头，眨着眼睛。 斯坦觉得自己的脸颊因为二手的尴尬而热了起来，眼角瞥见比尔的脸变黑了。

“我的，我的【my，my】，”贝弗利用一种无聊的声音说道，她自己坐在副驾驶座上。 “埃迪会怎么想? ”

“我一直在试图说服他尝试一些类似的东西，”里奇一边回答，一边毫不担心地爬上驾驶座。 “斯坦，你为什么不帮帮他? ”

“好的，”斯坦说，摇摇头，把之前的谈话从中清理出来，然后给比尔打开后盖。 他看到自行车上用永久性记号笔刻着单词银色。 有些地方已经褪色了，但仍然清晰可辨。 “你给自行车起名叫银色吗? ”

“是的，”比尔说，小心翼翼地把它举起来放到车后座上，然后砰地关上后备箱。 “我妈妈说-说那就是-是它的真-真正的颜色。 偶尔能看-看到真正的颜-颜色的感觉真-真好。”

在打开里奇车子的后门爬进去之前，斯坦对着他的故事笑了笑。 开车去贝弗利的公寓充满了无聊的闲聊和毫无意义的谈话。 当里奇把车停在前面时，贝弗利帮她的表哥把自行车从后面拿出来，然后挥手走向前门。 “我们... ... 明天见，”斯坦对比尔说，咧嘴笑着，好像要笑到嘴边似的。

“ 明-明天，”比尔说，他自己的嘴唇向上扭曲。 “再见。” 随着他自己的挥手，他在他表妹进去之后也进去了。

“好了，斯坦利，把你的小屁股挪到这儿来，”里奇边说边拍了几下乘客的座位。

“我的屁股可不小，”斯坦回答道，接替了贝弗利之前在车上的位置。 “这是平均水平。 我们在做什么? ”

“我们要去为你的约会对象买东西。”

~~~~~~

十分钟后，他们把车开到了当地的商场。

“我们到底在这里干什么? ” 斯坦问道，对于里奇在放学后带他去该死的商场准备约会，满足了人们对他的刻板印象，他只是有点恼火。

“听着，斯坦尼男孩，只有一种方式可以说这么说，但这不是什么好事。” 他们走进前门时，斯坦冲他做了个鬼脸，让他继续说下去。 “你穿得像世界上最年轻的律师。”

“什么? 我没有! ”斯坦抗议道。

“是的，你知道。 这个星期的每一天，你有没有穿过一件有纽扣的衬衫去学校? ” 里奇一边问，一边引导他们走向自动扶梯。

“是的，但是... ... ”

“你从五年级开始穿什么鞋? ”

斯坦翻了翻白眼，因为他知道里奇不会停止这种疯狂行为。 “凯兹。 这跟... 有什么关系? ”

“凯兹！ 斯坦，你知道匡威是什么样的吗? ” 里奇讽刺地问道。 显然，这场斗争是个人偏好之一。

“哔哔，里奇，”他说，然后叹了口气。 “好吧，好吧。 我们要去哪儿？ 我们在做什么? ”

“我们要去一个收银员能给我们提供服务的地方。 你只需要买三件 t 恤和一双新鞋。” 里奇的脸上带着淘气的傻笑，斯坦感觉到一丝担心，但很快就摆脱了。 里奇不会让他丢脸的，对吧？ 他们转过一个弯，站在一个HOT TOPIC的前面。

“你在耍我吗? ”斯坦单调地问。

“从来没有，”里奇顽皮地说着，漫步走进了商店。 “嘿，宝贝! ”

斯坦把头探到他最好的朋友的肩膀上，看到正是埃迪站在柜台前。 他看上去无聊得令人难以置信，但斯坦更惊讶的是埃迪戴着一顶无檐小便帽。 还有一个假鼻环。

“你在这儿干什么? ” 他问道。 “还有那个假的穿孔是怎么回事? ”

“不幸的是，我在这里工作，”埃迪用一种长期忍受的语气回答。 然后他有点脸红。 “这个鼻环不是假的。”

斯坦觉得自己的眼睛睁得大大的，下巴都掉下来了。 里奇看到他的表情大笑起来，不得不抓住柜台寻求支持。 “你妈妈怎么说? ” 斯坦无视他最好的朋友，问道，他的朋友现在无法呼吸。

“她不知道，而且会一直这样下去，”埃迪回答，目光锐利地看了斯坦一眼。

斯坦举起双手投降说: “别担心我。 你应该多戴几次。 看起来不错。”

艾迪笑了，很满意。 “谢谢，斯坦。 现在，我能为你和我的傻瓜灵魂伴侣做些什么呢? ”

里奇立刻停止了笑声。“嘿! ”

哦，他妈的闭嘴，你知道这是真的，”埃迪回答之后翻了个白眼。

斯坦嘲笑了他们两个。 “我只是随便看看衬衫。” 埃迪点点头，用拇指猛地指向后墙，后墙上堆满了衬衫。 斯坦在那里呆了无数的时间，时间仿佛从分钟延伸到小时，架子上的 t 恤在他眼前成倍增加。 这是一个痛苦的经历，存在于黑色织物广告乐队，他从来没有听说过，他有一些，而我的化学浪漫歌曲播放安静的头顶上。 整个过程似乎需要几天时间，在众多的衬衫选择中挑选他喜欢的三件，然后看到自己穿了不止一件。 不过，最终他还是从货架上走了出来，胳膊上叠着三件衬衫，对零售工人有了新的认识。

对于鞋子，斯坦挑选的第一件东西就是他的尺码: 一双印满小外星人图案的高帮运动鞋。 “这些是什么颜色的? ” 他一边把东西放在柜台上，一边问埃迪要不要给他打电话。

埃迪把他的手放在里奇的手腕上，眨了几下才把手移开。 “它们是绿色的。”

“像草，但更明亮，”里奇补充道。

“谢谢，伙计们，”斯坦说。 当埃迪解开标签并在衬衫上挂上戒指时，斯坦环顾四周，添加了两件衣服，一个上面写着“食物是我最喜欢的食物” ，另一个下面有一张辛巴、丁满和蓬巴的图片，下面写着“球队目标”。 他再次环顾四周，眼睛落在了商店前面的一个展台上。

这个广告牌广告彩色挡光触点。 斯坦拿起其中一个小盒子看看盒子的侧面。 根据制造商 ColorViz 的说法，这些都是为那些灵魂伴侣是色盲的人准备的，可以这么说，当牵手、亲吻或拥抱的时候，他们想要在公平的环境下玩耍。 他们会阻止任何颜色的皮肤接触。 他甚至没有读盒子的其余部分，只是把它们添加到他的东西里。 “我该付你多少钱? ” 斯坦问埃迪，一旦埃迪把东西都装进去之后。

“嗯，我给你我的员工折扣，所以只有三十五美元，”埃迪在计算帐单后宣布。

“我会帮你付25美元，”里奇说，掏出他的钱包。 “毕竟是我让你来做这件事的。”

“谢谢你，里奇，”斯坦边说边从口袋里掏出一张十块钱的钞票。

“很高兴和你们做生意，先生们，”埃迪一边说，一边把收银机的抽屉推上。 “明天见，里奇。”

“再见，艾德斯，”里奇回答，在他的灵魂伴侣的额头上吻了一下。 斯坦一边从柜台上抓起自己的包，一边翻着白眼看着自己的朋友们有多可爱。 “走吧，我送你回家还是... ... ? ”

“是的，带我回家。 我还有作业要做，”斯坦说，然后挥手走出商店。 “再见，埃迪。” 他们转过街角时，埃迪向他挥了挥手。

当斯坦终于回到家，写完了他的作业，吃了晚饭，他累了，躺在床上，希望睡眠通过他的神经。 但是不管他多么疲惫，他似乎都不能让自己入睡。 他躺在床上醒着，盯着天花板上那些从他童年时代就开始在黑暗中发光的褪色星星，希望自己能睡着。 第二天晚上，他的思绪乱作一团，胃也不舒服了。 他是如此兴奋，但又如此紧张与他的灵魂伴侣约会，因为如果他搞砸了什么？ 如果他说了什么让比尔再次生气怎么办？ 这些假设在他的脑海里游荡，使他头晕目眩，几乎恶心到肚子里。

他手机上的通知打破了他的幻想。 斯坦转过身，在黑暗中盲目地伸手去拿。 屏幕上写着“ Bill Denbrough 短信” 他打开手机，阅读短信，一阵轻松和眩晕袭上心头。

{我很期待明晚}

他回答道: 我也是。 看到比尔读了短信后，他放下了电话，然后毫不费力地睡着了。

~~~~~~

斯坦醒来的方式和他睡着的方式一样: 收了一条短信。 这是贝弗利发的。

在你惊慌失措问我他在哪之前，比尔今天一整天都要接受语言治疗，而且不会在学校，爱你，斯坦尼❤

听到贝弗利的讽刺，斯坦摇了摇头，强迫自己从床上起来。 他穿着衣服，选择在他的一件新衬衫和他的新匡威鞋外面套上一件连帽衫，希望能真正震惊里奇。 在那之后，他做了一个旅行杯装满了茶，带着它出了门，因为他的母亲和父亲都在星期五早早离开。 那天早上，他步行去学校，希望秋天来临时快速降温的空气能让他的头脑清醒，这样他今天就能集中精力上课。 他应该知道，当他发现自己转向贝弗利的公寓所在的大街时，这是行不通的。 比尔住在哪里，他想。

这次斯坦摇了摇头，转过身，朝着那所高中走去，全神贯注地想要找到正确的位置。 当他到了教室，他去教室坐在自己的座位上。 广播响了，但他不知道它们是什么。 他在课堂上做各种动作，甚至连最细微的一点注意力都不能集中。 他从里奇那里得到了他想要的衣服，但几乎没有注意这个。 他在物理上又一次想念比尔，在他意识到之前，是时候走回家了。

他感觉自己像是在自动驾驶，只是打开前门，走进自己的房间，准备洗澡。 当他完成后，他的神经盔甲终于有了一点突破。

“我该穿什么? ” 斯坦大声思考着。 他走进壁橱，翻动衣架上的衬衫。 他昨天买了一件衬衫，外面套着一件黑色的防风夹克，这件衬衫是为他的霍格沃茨学校(拉文克劳)做广告的。 想到里奇昨天的声明，他决定暂时不拉上夹克的拉链，然后穿上一条牛仔裤。 他穿上了一双他妈妈说很喜欢的凯兹鞋，连鞋带都是亮蓝色的，完全不顾里奇的争论。 当斯坦看到他床头柜上的钟显示的是4点，他决定强迫自己做作业来保持清醒。 反复做数学作业可以让他的神经平静下来，让他的心脏慢慢恢复正常。

直到门铃响起，斯坦突然无法呼吸。 他意识到他已经做了两个小时的家庭作业，现在是他约会的时候了。 在他记起隐形眼镜之前，他从充电器上拿下手机，从背包里拿出钱包，停在浴室里，然后下楼把它们放进去。 他小心翼翼地做这件事，以免不小心把镜头掉进水槽里。 在镜子里，他看到自己的眼睛变黑了，就以为是因为戴了隐形眼镜。 他调整了一下他的圆顶小帽，冲下楼梯来到前门，手放在把手上，准备打开门。 他停顿了一会儿，感觉到自己的心跳不规律，然后做了一个深呼吸，使自己打开了它。

比尔站在他家的前廊上。 他穿着一件深色毛衣，上身和胳膊上有两条细条纹，还有一条合身的牛仔裤。 他看起来···

“太棒了，”斯坦大声说。 他清了清嗓子，感到脸上发热。 “我是说，你看起来棒极了。”

“你-你也是，斯坦，”比尔带着温柔的微笑说，他的脸也变红了。 “你准备好走了吗? ”

斯坦点点头，走上门廊，关上身后的门。 比尔一动不动，所以当他转过身来时，他们的脸只有几厘米的距离。 “对不起，”斯坦说，退后一步。 “我的错。”

“别担心。” 比尔领着他们走下前面的台阶，绕着他的皮卡车跑去开车门。 “你先请。” 斯坦感谢了他，然后爬上卡车，惊叹于它是如此的干净。 一尘不染，真的。 仪表板上没有灰尘，地板上没有垃圾，窗户上也没有污垢。 并不是斯坦认为比尔肮脏，只是比尔通常都很忙，他不可能有时间如此完美地清洁他的车。 好像他想让 斯坦留下深刻印象。 他对比尔的额外步骤微笑了一下，使他感到舒服。

“那我们今晚干什么? ” 斯坦问道，他的约会对象坐到了前座，把钥匙插进了点火器，车后座离开了车道。 “还是一个惊喜? ”

“我还-还记得小时候我们去拜访 贝-贝弗 的时候，我们和 乔治一起去镇-镇外的迷你高尔夫球场度过了加六-六的晚上。 所以，我想为什么不在我们第一次约-约会的时候和你分享我喜欢的东-东西呢? ” 比尔回应。 斯坦太全神贯注于没有真正当场死去，以至于在他的解释中没有注意到他提到了弟弟喝他口吃程度的明显减小。

他用自己的声音说: “这真是太好了。 但是什么是加六的晚上? ”

哦，”比尔回答道，打了个信号，然后向左转。 “迷-迷你高尔夫球场通常只开放十八个洞，但-但在加6的晚上，他们会以同样-样的价格开放6个额外的洞。 大部分都是小孩-孩子，因为他们喜欢这样。”

“听起来很有趣，”斯坦真诚地说，转过身对比尔咧嘴一笑，比尔也这么做了。 在剩下的路程中，他们陷入了一种舒适的安静。 在去的路上，他们经过了小学、贫瘠之地和亲吻桥，所有这些都是斯坦指出的。 有几对夫妇在桥上亲热，当车经过时，他们想进一步证明斯坦的观点。 比尔睁大了眼睛，滑稽地把头扭开，这样他就不用看了，斯坦咯咯地笑了。

他们二十分钟后到达，比尔开车绕着停车场寻找停车位。 一旦他们这样做了，斯坦走出卡车，抬头看着迷你高尔夫球场。 谢天谢地，它是在室内，因为天色渐渐变暗，上面覆盖着不同深浅的灰色条纹。 大楼的招牌上用讨厌的亮光写着“运气来了”【“A Stroke of Luck】。 斯坦对这个双关语翻了个白眼，比尔笑了。

“我-我们进去吧，”比尔说，伸出手，然后突然停了下来。 有那么一会儿，他们之间有点不舒服，但是斯坦还是抓住了他的手，想看看隐形眼镜是否管用。 他眨了几下眼睛，所有的东西都变得更清晰了，但是仍然是灰色的。 当他环顾四周以确保万无一失时，他已经适应了。 当他的眼睛落到比尔震惊的表情上时，他的脸上露出了笑容。

“我以后再解释，”斯坦说，还不想详细说明他那有点冒险的购买行为，他开始拖着比尔朝门口走去。 他似乎有点怀疑，但目前还是同意的。 他们向前台的女服务员要了两个推杆和两个高尔夫球，并在第一个球洞开始之前付了钱。 里面全是太空主题，整个地方装饰着宇宙飞船、外星人和星星。 斯坦觉得整件事很俗气，但同时又很有魅力。

在他们玩耍的时候，他们开玩笑，大笑，取笑彼此糟糕的推杆技术，谈论他们想到的任何话题。 然而，当他们打到第十二洞时，斯坦不知道如何推进这一洞，所以他让比尔先打。 令人惊讶的是，他得到了一杆进洞，尽管这个洞有许多障碍，一个急转弯，和一个小老鼠洞，球必须通过它才能到达另一边。 当斯坦准备推杆的时候，他只是盯着分隔线另一边地上的小杯子。

“让我示范给-给你看，”比尔说，感觉到斯坦的困惑。 “就像这样。” 比尔慢慢地用胳膊抱住斯坦的身体，好像不想打草惊蛇似的，双手抓住推杆的顶部。 斯坦的心跳如此之快，以至于他很惊讶比尔竟然感觉不到。 比尔正在指导他，但他没有注意，因为他太关注比尔的近况了。 比尔的呼吸紧贴着他的脖子。 比尔的脸挨着他的脸。 比尔，比尔，比尔。

他把斯坦的手臂往后拉了一点，把球给了他，也为他赢得了一次一杆进洞。 这似乎让 斯坦回到了现实。 他盯着比尔，比尔也盯着他。 “谢谢，”他轻轻地说，眼睛垂到比尔的嘴唇上，离他自己的太近了。

比尔轻轻地摇了摇头，走开了，带着温度的身体离开了斯坦，已经让他开始怀念了。 ”不-不客-客气” 斯坦注意到自己的口吃又回来了，他沉思着，他已经对自己产生了影响。

“我们快完成了！ 来吧! ” 斯坦注意到了，看到了前十八个洞的尽头和通往下六个洞的走廊。 当两人完成所有比赛后，他们返回推杆，计算各自的分数。 斯坦赢了，但只是险胜，如果比尔没有在第十二洞帮助他，他们可能会打成平手。

当比尔指出这一点时，他自夸地说: “不客气。 我认为我-我应该得到某-某种奖赏. ”

“优雅地输给我还不够吗? ” 斯坦开玩笑，和比尔撞肩。 他扬起眉毛，对斯坦说: 你在开玩笑吧？ “实际上，我有一个主意，”斯坦说，并伸出了他的手。 “我来开车。”

“你会-会开车吗，乌里斯? ” 比尔问道，尽管他毫无异议地把钥匙交给了他。

“仅仅因为我没有自己的车，并不意味着我不会开车，”斯坦转着眼珠，跳上驾驶座。 发动机开始隆隆作响，因为斯坦驱使他们远离城市的一边，他们居住。 他们朝树林和一片空地走去，斯坦比他自己的手背更清楚。 当他们把车开进停车场时，他关掉发动机跳了出来，比尔也跟着跳了出来。

“这-这是什么? ” 比尔一边问，一边和斯坦在车前碰面，靠在前保险杠上。

“你分享了你喜欢的东西，所以现在轮到我了。” 斯坦望着天空，在天空中零星的星星中挑选出熟悉的星座。 “我小的时候，爸爸会带我来这里观鸟。 就是在这里，我看到了我的第一只高地矶鹞。” 斯坦用眼角余光看到比尔在看天上的星星，他继续说: “我有压力的时候会来这里，因为这里很安静，我可以更有条理地思考。”

比尔气喘吁吁地说: “看看这里，没有城市的烟雾，你能看到多-多少星星。”他立刻看向斯坦，发现他正盯着他看。 他突然转过身去，这时比尔跳上了车的引擎盖，拍了拍旁边的车位。 斯坦不那么优雅地站起来，但却躺在比尔身边，微笑着。 他小心翼翼地伸向比尔的手，两人的手指交织在一起。 清晰度回来了，但没有颜色，斯坦感谢里奇拖他进入HOT TOPIC。 “你为什么要这么做? ”

比尔看起来很困惑，所以斯坦解释说: “前几天我去购物，发现这种隐形眼镜可以遮挡灵魂伴侣的带来的颜色，当其中一个人是医学上的色盲的时候。 我不知道他们是否会有用，但是只到今晚，我知道他们有用。”

斯坦和比尔目光相遇，比尔看起来很震惊，也许有点敬畏。 ”你-你愿意为-为我这么做-做吗? ”

斯坦点点头。 “我想握住你的手，”他简单地回答道。 他们看了对方一会儿，直到比尔挪过身去，把头靠在斯坦的肩膀上。

“你-你真是个-个笨蛋，”他说，但斯坦看得出来他被感动了。 斯坦闭上眼睛，把头放在比尔的头上。 ”我们来-来玩个游戏吧”

“比如什么? ”

“我们给-给彼此问-问题，然-然后给-给出我们的前三个答案，”比尔解释说。 “就像-像我问你最喜-喜欢的食物，你就说... ? ”

斯坦仔细考虑了一会儿，然后说: “我妈妈做的 matzah 球汤，炸薯条，还有我家附近犹太杂货店的薄饼卷。 他们值得为之献身。”

比尔咯咯地笑。 “好-好吧，现在轮到你了。 问我一些事情。”

“关于德里，你最喜欢的是什么? ”

“经常-经常去看我的表妹，打迷你-你高尔夫球，还有，嗯... ... ”他停顿了一会儿，想了想。 然后他抬头看着斯坦说，“你。”

“现在谁是傻瓜? ” 斯坦开玩笑地回答，但是在他的内心深处，他感觉就像一百万只蝴蝶在他的胃里肆虐，同时一场焰火表演正在上演。 他们又玩了几轮，问题从“你得过的最严重的疾病”到“最喜欢的阴谋论”再到“你知道的最奇怪的事实”无所不在 他们最终躺在比尔的引擎盖上两个小时，听着彼此的谈话，看着星星。

比尔看了看表说: “哇，都快10:15了。”

斯坦抓住比尔的手腕，把手表凑近他的脸。 “妈的。 如果我们现在不走，我就要错过宵禁时间了。”

于是他们上了车，开回了镇子的另一边。 比尔开车的速度比限制稍微快一点，所以他们只用了二十三分钟就到了斯坦家。 当他们到达时，比尔带他沿着车道走去，两个男孩都不希望这个夜晚就这样结束。 当他们走到前门的时候，他们面对面，微笑着。 “谢谢你今晚带我出去，”斯坦说。 “我玩得很开心。”

“这是我的荣-荣幸，”比尔说，嘴角露出傻乎乎的笑容。 他们互相凝视了一会儿，门廊的灯光在他们脸上投下了奇怪的阴影，直到斯坦疯狂地站起来几秒钟，把手放在比尔的肩膀上，在他的脸颊上亲了一个短暂而甜蜜的吻。

“晚安，”他一边说，一边走进屋子关上门。 他靠在车上，等着比尔的卡车开走。 斯坦咬着嘴唇，像个白痴一样微笑，但他强迫自己上了楼梯，在办公室里迷迷糊糊地向父母道晚安。 那天晚上，当他躺在床上试图入睡时，他所能想到的就是当他吻比尔时，比尔的眼睛突然变得尖锐起来。


	4. 比尔 · 登布罗有一个理论

比尔想得越多，他就越困惑。

有那么一瞬间，他几乎可以肯定，斯坦吻了他的脸颊的时候——斯坦吻了他！ 之后他就匆匆跟斯坦道别了， 短暂地，非常短暂地，比尔认为他已经看到了斯坦眼睛的颜色。 淡褐色，他在脑中用几乎听不到的声音喃喃自语。 那天晚上他回家的时候很困惑，是的，但是也带着一丝希望... ... 也许会有些什么东西。 他还不知道是什么。 差不多一个星期以后，一想到这个“也许” ，他的每一个清醒和睡眠的时刻都被消耗掉了。

斯坦在比尔膝盖上轻轻地敲打着以引起他的注意，这把比尔从幻想中拉了出来。 比尔猛地把耳机拔了出来，突然中断了“污染的爱”的合唱。 通常情况下，他们两个男孩的身高差不多，但现在斯坦站在地上，比尔坐在学校前面的砖墙上，斯坦不得不抬起头来进行眼神交流。 他用手臂盖住比尔的膝盖，把下巴放在上面。 “你在想什么? ” 斯坦问。比尔的手几乎是立刻就伸向了斯坦的卷发，斯坦贴近了比尔。

“没-没什么重要的，”比尔回答。 斯坦看了他一眼，急忙说: “不，我是认-认真的！ 只是有-点点担心今天的物-物理测试。”

“别这样。” 斯坦戳了戳他的腿以示强调。 “另外，卢卡医生教了我们公式，而你在第九节课之前必须振作起来。” 这使比尔有点笑了，尽管这并没有使他放松下来。 实际上，他并不担心物理考试; 在课堂上，坐在斯坦旁边，对他对物理知识的理解产生了奇妙的效果。 有可能他看到了困扰他的颜色。 整个上午，他无法驱逐脑海中对颜色的想法。 不是在其他失败者出现之后，不是在他第一节体育课之后，不是在贝弗利的数学课之后。 直到午饭时间，他才能把注意力转移到别的事情上。

由于上帝的某种奇迹或命运的作品，或者更准确地说，是魔鬼的拦截，所有的幸运七人一起吃了午饭。 比尔几乎为那些在午餐时间管理餐厅C的穷老师们感到难过，但他有太多的时间去真正关心。 今天，整个房间都在为即将到来的庆祝活动而兴奋不已，他本能地坐在斯坦旁边的空位上，用胳膊搂着自己的肩膀，无法阻止所有的闲聊。

“你们对校园精神周兴奋吗? ” 迈克问道，把托盘放在桌上后，坐到本旁边的座位上。 里奇立刻扑向一根炸薯条，麦克轻轻地拍了一下他的手背作为回应。

“是啊，”贝弗利一边说，一边心不在焉地把还没吃完的薯条推到垃圾嘴边，好让他吃。 “我所有的衣服都准备好了，所以如果你们需要帮助，现在就说出来，否则就永远保持沉默。”

比尔举起了手，自从上周收到学校的电子邮件后，他一直想问一个问题，但又不好意思问: “什么是校园精神周? ”

这就像他在一部糟糕的喜剧电影中，他几乎能听到唱片的刮擦声和背景音乐的突然停顿。 贝弗利看着他，好像她并不完全相信他。 里奇不再把他吃的那块披萨送到嘴边盯着比尔看。 埃迪和本都有一种难以置信的表情。 迈克被自己的水呛住了。 斯坦嘲笑了一下他们的朋友，决定宽恕他。 他转向比尔，让比尔搂着他的肩膀，解释道。 “你以前上的是私立学校，对吧? ” 他问道。 比尔只是点点头。 “好吧，在这个地狱般的公立学校里，你必须接受贿赂，才能拥有学校精神。”

“是啊，”埃迪插嘴说，也决定同情比尔的无知。 “每年一次，学生会为每周的每一天选择一个主题和一项活动，让每个人都为周四的返校比赛和周五的舞会充满活力。”

比尔再次点头回答。 ”好吧我想我明白了。 那下周怎么办？ 我实际上并没有重新保留邮件中的任何信息。”

“星期一的主题是复古，”里奇回答，“也是我个人最喜欢的一天。 年轻人穿得像80年代的人。 然后在下午，运动员和任何愿意愚弄自己的人在体育馆里玩拔河和击倒。 那就是你，比利小子。”

迈克叹了口气，但同意说: “是的，每个运动队和一些学校俱乐部总是安排一些球员或成员参加比赛，因为你是我们的第一个外线接球员，你几乎可以保证首发位置。”

比尔觉得自己又点了点头，并不是真的反对本开始讲话的注意。 “星期二是我的最爱: 星球大战日。” 他把双手摊开在面前，给宣告加上标点符号。 其他人对他孩子般的兴奋不屑一顾。 “我们要么打扮成一个角色，要么穿着商品，整天都有琐事。 不仅仅是关于《星球大战》 ，还有其他的一些东西。”

“这是我为我们报名的主题，作为一个团队，”埃迪补充，发送给了他的灵魂伴侣一个尖锐的目光。

“什么? ”里奇边说边举起双手投降。

“我去年就是这么干的，你在厕所嗑药嗑嗨了，我们不得不弃权! ” 比尔注意到，尽管埃迪身材矮小，但没有人敢反抗他。 他的声音威严而响亮。 一个二年级的学生经过他们的桌子时停下来片刻，然后继续，滑稽地瞪大眼睛，让比尔无声地笑了。

“好了，继续。”斯坦摇了摇头，打断了我们的谈话。 幸运的是，失败者俱乐部完成了剩下的学校精神周的解释，没有太多的争吵。

“我想我明白了，”比尔在铃声响起的时候说。 他周围的学生都赶紧收拾东西，去上他们的第七节课。

斯坦站起来，在没有其他人注意的情况下，在比尔的脸颊上轻轻地吻了一下，然后说，“物理课上见” ，然后把背包挂在肩上，和里奇、本一起去上西班牙语课。

比尔的手指指向斯坦嘴唇的位置，停留在那里，贝弗在他面前打了个响指，示意他跟着她去学法语。 她把胳膊穿过他的胳膊问道: “你真的很喜欢他，是吗? ” 比尔只能点头，因为他感觉到热量上升到他的颧骨。 “哦，比利，你这个可怜无助的小同性恋。” 她假装舒服地抚摸着他的手臂。

“哦，嘘-嘘-闭嘴。 首先，我是个小淘气【little pan】。 你也-也点同性恋倾向。” 当他的表妹向法语老师奥古斯丁先生打招呼的时候，比尔翻了翻眼睛，然后也跟了上去。

正是在这堂课和下午剩下的课上，他恢复了关于色彩的思考。 一直到他的物理考试，他所能想到的就是最终能够看到颜色的可能性。 他不知道自己为什么如此相信这个他已经开始阐述的假理论，但有一件事是肯定的。

他会发现的，该死的。

~~~~~

斯坦有个主意，但他不完全确定他为什么要这么做。 但是现在后退已经太晚了，他一边走上前门的台阶，一边想着。 他深吸了一口气，敲了敲前门，有点希望没有人在家。

一个身上沾着脏东西的少年开了门，微笑着说: “嘿，斯坦。”

他胸中的希望破灭了，但他还是微笑着回应，羞怯地举起一只手向迈克的灵魂伴侣挥手。 “嗨，麦克【mack】。 我能进来吗？ 我想请你帮个忙。”

“是的，当然。” 麦克退后让他进来。 “怎么了? ” 他们坐在门厅左边起居室的沙发上，当斯坦转过拐角时，他看到迈克也在那里。

“哦，嘿，迈克。 我没看见你的卡车，”斯坦说着，去拥抱他的朋友。

迈克【Mike】回答说: “是的，在商店里，所以麦克来接我。 不是我见到你不高兴，而是你在这里干什么? ”

斯坦花了一点时间来完全记住迈克的话，又花了一点时间来处理这些话并做出明智的回应。 他深吸了一口气，然后吐了出来，“那么，你知道比尔是我的灵魂伴侣吗? ” 迈克点点头，脸上露出困惑的表情。 “我想，嗯... ... ”他接下来的话在喃喃自语中迷失了方向。

“那是什么? ” 麦克问道，他们嘴角挂着挑逗的微笑，说他们肯定听到了斯坦的声音，他们只是想再听他说一遍。

“我想在才艺表演上为他唱歌! ” 斯坦沮丧地咬了一下嘴唇。 麦克低声笑了一声，迈克打了他们的二头肌，让他们闭嘴，但是迈克脸上也露出了淡淡的笑容。 “你知道吗，算了。 我还是走吧。”

“等等，等等，”麦克跟着斯坦走到门口，抓住他的手腕，阻止他离开。 “对不起，我嘲笑了你。 到钢琴这边来。 我猜你想让我教你弹你选的任何一首歌吧? ” 斯坦点点头，看着自己的脚。 “那么，来吧! ” 麦克带着斯坦走向客厅里的小型木三角钢琴，砰地一声把斯坦放在长凳上。 麦克愉快地坐在沙发上看着麦克拉起椅子教课。

他们俩花了至少三个小时学习，演奏，回放，调整，最后完善最简单的方式斯坦可以演奏他选择的歌曲。 然后，最重要的是，麦克必须让他适应在同一时间唱歌，而不是他妈的音符，他正在演奏。 斯坦可以听到迈克拖着脚步在后台拍了几张照片，甚至可能拍了一段视频，但他选择忽略他的朋友，这样麦克就不必再和他打交道了。

在没有任何人帮助的情况下完成了最后一次演奏，麦克和麦克吹着口哨为他鼓掌，让斯坦的脸颊发烫。 “太棒了! ” 迈克祝贺。

斯坦的脸上露出了微笑，但他并不是意识到的。 “没有你，我做不到，麦克。 非常感谢。”

“不客气。 “这样如何，”麦克继续说，“你再演奏一次，然后你可以告诉我关于你的灵魂伴侣的一切，而我给我们做些晚餐，嗯? ”

这一次，在笑声开始之前，脸上的红晕一直爬上了他的耳朵。

~~~~~~

星期一来得比任何人预料的都要快，斯坦像往常一样和里奇一起走进大门。 里奇设法把一套不合身的宽松牛仔裤、一件乐队 t 恤和一件漂亮的夏威夷衬衫组合在一起。 斯坦情不自禁地想，如果他能看到他朋友身上的颜色，它们会发生冲突，让每个人都有点不舒服，因为看到灰度图像也会产生类似的效果。

然而，斯坦选择了一条比较温和的路线，穿上了他父亲所说的“卡其布”短裤和一件简单的短袖衬衫。 他的母亲告诉他要解开袜子，穿平底鞋。 斯坦知道这对搭档的注意力主要集中在里奇身上，但这也让他感到不舒服。 他们在办公室外与埃迪和贝弗见了面，研究着贴在窗户上的关于拔河队伍的文件。

“哇! ” 里奇嘘了一声，抓住埃迪的腰，把他抱住。 埃迪笑了，尽管他通常会被惹恼。 “看看你，穿着超短裤。 完全管状的。”

立刻，笑容从艾迪的脸上滑落，他推开了里奇的怀抱。 “请永远，永远不要再说那样的话。”

然而，里奇并没有被吓倒。 “你喜欢它。 这就是为什么你这么可爱的原因! ” 他得到的唯一反应就是头上挨了一巴掌。 “噢! ”

“这比你之前说的任何话都要糟糕。 我他妈的恨死你了，”艾迪抗议着，背对着他的灵魂伴侣。 “我恨你。”

“哇，好吧，”斯坦说，转过身去，突然对其他任何事情都很感兴趣。 “贝弗利，你看起来不错。”

她在短袖衬衫外面穿了一件工作服，上面还有战斗靴和几条分层的链子。 “谢谢。 你也是。” 她踮起脚尖环顾四周。 “你看见比尔了吗? ”

“我正要问你同样的问题，他确实和你住在一起。”

”闭上你的臭嘴，你这自作聪明的家伙”

“他可能在为足球队做事，”里奇说，双臂环抱着埃迪，但这似乎违背了埃迪的意愿，埃迪像老虎钳夹住似的。

埃迪向大厅的尽头点点头。 “说曹操，曹操到。” 斯坦转过身来，正好看到比尔和迈克朝他们走来，和他们的队友一起笑着谈论这个或那个事情。 斯坦忍不住傻笑了，脸上露出了傻笑。 他感觉到一只胳膊肘碰到了他的肋骨，但是他忽略了贝弗利对他做出的表情。 比尔看了他一眼，挥了挥手，为自己离开足球队开脱，并拖着迈克一起离开。 比尔穿着一件简单的深色法兰绒短裤和和斯坦一样的展开的袜子。

“嗨，”他低声说，把一只胳膊搭在斯坦的肩膀上。 “你看起来棒极了。”

斯坦翻了翻眼睛，感觉自己的脸颊热了起来，伸出一只胳膊搂住了比尔的腰。 “是的，没错。” 他事后补充道: “不过还是谢谢你。”

“嘿，小情侣们。 把注意力他妈的给我! ” 里奇把他们带回了地球，把他们拉进了本参与的对话中。 “艾迪 · 意大利面条，请继续。”

埃迪气急败坏地吸了一口气，又开始说话了。 “记住，明天是琐事日，所以在你入学后，我们在体育馆见面。 懂了吗? ”

“是的，上尉，”迈克说，嘲弄地向他敬礼。

埃迪低声笑着，跟着他一起敬礼，“放松点，你这个小混蛋。”

在那之后，白天几乎过得飞快。 所有课程都缩短了，以适应下午的活动，这是塞翁失马焉知非福。 即使物理学被缩短了，比尔仍然可以提前离开，因为他参加了比赛，而斯坦则独自一人。 一旦最后一次铃声响起，人们就会疯狂地冲向体育馆，因此斯坦收拾好他的东西，尽量不让自己陷入人流中。 他朝少年区走去，因为里奇的大嘴巴，他立刻认出了他的朋友们。

“所有的赌注都是最终的！ 比赛结束后，到我和本这儿来收钱吧。 现在，滚开! ” 里奇扑通一声回到座位上，弯腰看着一个笔记本，上面写满了本的名字和赌注，其他的学生回到他们的座位上。

“未成年人不能赌博，笨蛋。 “这是违法的，”斯坦不禁指出，他坐在本旁边的座位上，尽管他并没有真正的问题。

“我还没被抓住，不是吗? ” 里奇咆哮道。 斯坦只是耸了耸肩，接受了这个观点。

学生会主席 Holly 打断了所有的谈话，她对着麦克风尖叫道: “下午好，德里高中! ” 学生们高兴地欢呼，至少，今天的课已经结束了。 “学校精神周快乐！ 今天我们有一场小型拔河比赛! ” 她一再强调所有重要的词语，把人群激怒了。 “首先，我们有数学竞赛对阵拉丁俱乐部! ”

队伍排好队后，贝弗利快步走到斯坦前面的座位上，转过身，把胳膊肘放在他的膝盖上，恶作剧地盯着他。

“我有什么能帮你的吗? ”斯坦笑着让她在那里坐了一会儿。

“那么，”她开始说，斯坦的焦虑瞬间爆发了。 “迈克今天早上给我看了一些有趣的东西。”

斯坦觉得他的心脏暂时停止了跳动。 迈克不敢。 他会吗？ 在贝弗身后，数学运动员们终于把拉丁俱乐部拉过了中心标记，引起了一片欢呼声。 这给了他一些时间来恢复他的镇静，然后冷静地说，“哦，是吗? ”

“是的，”贝弗利反击道。 “一张人们正在学习弹钢琴的小照片。 也许是给某个人的歌? ”

斯坦深深地叹了口气，然后说出事实: “这是给比尔的一个惊喜，所以你能不能不要告诉他这件事? ” 贝弗利微微尖叫了一声，但是之后抿着嘴唇，微笑着点了点头，然后转过身来。

球队在体育馆里进进出出，斯坦的兴趣起起伏伏取决于现在在场上的俱乐部或运动队。 当戏剧俱乐部取代他们的位置，奇迹般地击败游泳队的时候，他大声为埃迪加油，不可否认的是斯坦声音没有里奇大。 他听到本弯下身子问里奇: “他们在唱《悲惨世界》吗? ” 他们都只是耸耸肩作为回应，然后回去看比赛。

当足球队终于出场时，他对比尔和迈克喊得更大声: “27号加油! ” 斯坦尖叫着，双手捂着嘴。 比尔朝着他的方向看去，头发恰到好处地被荧光灯捕捉到，他灿烂地微笑着。 斯坦屏住呼吸了片刻，然后回以微笑，像一个痴情的白痴一样挥手。

“三，二，一! ” 校长宣布。 当西班牙俱乐部在校长讲话结束后立即全力以赴时，这支足球队似乎措手不及。 斯坦听到他们互相喊叫，让它动起来。 这场比赛比其他任何一场预赛都要长，但最终，这支足球队还是赢了。 人群沸腾了。

按照斯坦的说法，这种情况会一直持续下去，只有当他的朋友们在比赛的时候才会觉得有趣。 戏剧社迟早会被男子足球队淘汰出局。 看台上的失败者俱乐部的成员们相当放心，他们不想在比尔和迈克最终对阵埃迪的情况下必须选择阵营。 不久之后，他加入了他们的行列，为他们的朋友欢呼。

最后，他们在半决赛: 足球队对男子足球和击剑队对意大利俱乐部。 意大利队输得很有礼貌，但斯坦认为这几个字后面紧接着就是男子足球队的诅咒。 现在，这个足球队面对击剑队

“这个孩子下了这么多赌注，他所下的所有赌注都发生了，”本宣布，完全目瞪口呆。 “按照这种速度，我们最终将自掏腰包支付他的工资。” 他上上下下地检查着赌注清单，仔细检查了两三次。 校长再次以倒计时开始比赛。 足球队用力拉了一次，结果击剑队的领队猝不及防地被绊倒了。 结果，每个人都滑向了足球队的一边。 他们增加了额外的爆发力量，在把旗子拉过中线之前做了最后一次拉动。

“足球队赢了! ” 主要的手势是一群足球运动员挤在一起，跳起来庆祝。 最后一名选手一离开体育馆，爬回看台，绳子就收起来，男女篮球队推着装满篮球的手推车，进行一场击倒对手的比赛。 当比尔和迈克找到回到失败者俱乐部的路时，几个学生和老师去玩。 那些下注赢了的学生会回来领取他们的奖金，一个名叫丹尼的深色头发的小男孩收到了最大一笔钱。

“我想，祝贺你吧，”本说着，递过叠好的钞票。

斯坦笑了，但转向坐在他旁边的比尔。“干得好，宝贝。”

比尔被给他的水呛住了。 “宝贝？ 我们现在有昵称了吗? ”

斯坦伸了下脖子。 “哦，我的上帝。 我很抱歉。 说漏嘴了。”

斯坦用眼角余光看到比尔挠了挠自己的脖子后面，脸色变红了。 “不，没关系。” 有一个轻微的停顿。 “亲爱的。”

“滚开，”斯坦笑着说，用肩膀顶了顶比尔。 他们把手指交叉在一起，看着一个拄着拐杖的女孩在边线上做一个篮子。

~~~~

星期二开始的时候很艰难。 斯坦在闹钟声中睡着了，花了很长时间才找到他最喜欢的《星球大战》衬衫，差点把遮色隐形眼镜掉在水槽里，最重要的是，在里奇打扮成加 · 加 · 宾克斯来接他之前，他没有足够的时间吃早餐。 他一路上都很烦躁，喝茶也不能使他清醒过来。 他不想像这样面对他的朋友: 愤怒、疲惫和饥饿。 里奇在更糟糕的情况时见过他，所以他知道最好不要问斯坦是否还好。

他们在警告铃响前十分钟出现，里奇消失在他的储物柜里，而斯坦冲到自助餐厅去买松饼。 他走进教室，告诉威斯汀豪斯先生他在问答室。 斯坦在穿过院子去体育馆的时候仍然有点昏迷，在进入停车场的时候差点被一个迟到的学生撞到。

埃迪，打扮成汉 · 索罗，已经和里奇和本在一起了，他们穿着一件书呆子式的 t 恤，戴着星球大战系带，走了好几英里，告诉他们他昨晚跑过斯坦的策略。 迈克，比尔和贝弗利不见了。 斯坦和他的团队成员坐在看台上。

“你好，伙计，”本提起他自己的热气腾腾的旅行杯问候道。 斯坦只是抬起眉毛表示感谢。 几分钟后，比尔和贝弗利穿得像卢克和莱娅，跑进了体育馆，双手各拿着一盒甜甜圈。

“我想我们可以吃点东西，”贝弗说，而不是“早上好” “对不起，我们迟到了。”

“现在还不晚，我的朋友们，”迈克低沉的声音打断了她，他打扮成芬兰人的样子，炫耀着他家农场里的一袋小柑橘。 “在其他学生出现之前，我们还有15分钟。”

“好吧，”埃迪开始说。 “既然大家都到齐了，我只想祝大家好运，玩得开心。 不要想太多，好吗？ 我知道我可以为这次比赛做很多准备，但是今年我真的很想赢。 好吗？ 我爱你们。”

他们都挤在里根夫人面前拥抱了一下。里根夫人是一位古老的英语老师，曾经教过斯坦的父亲。她对着临时搭建的讲台上的麦克风讲话。 “早上好，同学们。 请你们的队长到前面来挑选你们的队号。” 埃迪冲到体育馆的另一边去选一个数字。

“早上好，亲爱的，”比尔说，轻轻地吻了一下斯坦的头，把他从沉思中唤醒。 斯坦的嘴角浮现出一丝微笑，在比尔面前无法表现出悲伤。

他坐下后几乎立刻抓住比尔的手，靠在他的肩膀上。 “嘿，天行者。” 他的声音很柔和，一方面是因为他试图唤醒自己，让自己在比赛中发挥作用，另一方面也是因为比尔让他变成那样。

“ 累-累了? ” 比尔在斯坦的手背上摩挲着安抚人心的圆圈，几乎把他哄回了梦乡。

“是啊，”斯坦低声说，睡眼惺忪地垂下眼睛。 “昨天晚上我有很多关于计算的作业要做，埃迪需要我帮助他找到最好的方法来分手，然后我妈妈让我帮她向媒体推销鲜花。 那是一个奇怪的夜晚。” 当艾迪回来时，比尔咯咯地笑着，挥舞着一张写着“7”的纸条。

“好吧，计划是这样的: 我和本负责历史的部分，里奇负责流行文化，斯坦和贝弗利负责数学和科学，比尔和迈克负责体育。 贝弗和比尔也将回答任何有关艺术的问题。 但是不要觉得你只需要回答这些问题。 如果你知道答案，请随时加入进来。 听起来不错吧? ” 每个人都点了点头。 “太好了。”

这一天的很多时间都在等待。 等待轮到队伍参加比赛。 等待最初几轮的结果。 等着斯坦的大脑正常工作。 到目前为止，他回答的四个问题都是错误的。 没有人责怪他，但他仍然为让球队失望而感到难过。 其他人向他保证说他不是，但即使是比尔的拥抱也不足以让他感觉好些。 即使他在处理自己的问题方面做得很糟糕，球队还是以某种方式进入了最后一轮。 这有点令人振奋。 埃迪疯狂地重新组队，充分利用30分钟的休息时间，所有的队伍都可以喝点水，吃点小柑橘，鼓励他的队友也这样做。

“不要为此责怪自己，斯坦男人【Stan the mam】，”里奇说，出现在斯坦身边，提供一个甜甜圈和一个 Capri Sun，他从其他球队偷来的。 “我知道你对明天有点紧张，但是不要让它影响你的智力。 你能行的，好吗? ” 从一个打扮成加 · 加 · 宾克斯(Jar Jar Binks)的人嘴里说出这样的安慰有点奇怪，但斯坦微笑着点了点头，接受了零食，打开了吸管。 里奇用手指轻轻地拍了拍自己的额头。 “好了，别再说这些伤感的废话了。 集中精力比赛! ”

斯坦哼了一声，翻了个白眼。 “好吧，特洛伊。 你真是个白痴。” 停顿一下。 “谢谢，瑞奇。”

“没什么，”里奇评论道，脸上露出微笑，轻轻地拍了拍斯坦的肩膀。

“七队、二十三队和四十队会到他们的桌子上来吗？ 最后一轮马上就要开始了，”里根夫人说。

斯坦深深地吸了一口气，握紧拳头，朝房间前面走去。 杨格尔医生问了第一个问题，然后这一轮就开始了。 最后一轮时间最长，输家表现不错，他们和第一名之间的差距很小。 斯坦小心翼翼地避免回答那些他不确定的问题... ... 这些问题碰巧都是他不确定的。

当最后一个问题被问到的时候，斯坦吸引了贝弗利的注意，她向他竖起了大拇指，说: “你可以的。”

“最后一个问题将涉及灵魂伴侣文化。” 斯坦僵住了。 他对此一无所知！ 什么都没有！ 他内心在呻吟，但强迫自己对贝弗利微笑，以表示他“一切正常” “2012年，隐形眼镜是为那些灵魂伴侣患有医学色盲的人设计的，这种色盲有效地阻挡了所有的颜色，所以他们可以做一些事情，比如牵手和拥抱，而不会让灵魂伴侣看到颜色。 这些隐形眼镜的生产商叫什么名字? ” 斯坦 简直不敢相信他的运气。 他还没来得及仔细想，就猛地按下了蜂鸣器。 “第七小组，你们的答案是什么? ”

他每天早上上学前都会读这个名字: “科罗维兹。”

“没错。 祝贺你们，第七队，你们赢得了知识竞赛杯。”

斯坦真的不敢相信，当他的朋友们拥抱他的时候，当校长递给他小奖杯的时候，当他拍照的时候，甚至当比尔给他一个吻的时候，比平时离他的嘴更近一点的时候。

“哇，”比尔低声细语，所有的幽默都从他脸上消失了。

“什么? ” 斯坦终于从胜利的阴霾中走了出来，立刻担心起来，因为比尔盯着他看，好像他长了两个脑袋似的。 “怎么了? ”

比尔扬起了眉毛。 “没-没有。 没什么-什么不-不对。” 斯坦不相信他，因为他的口吃突然比平时严重了很多，但是让它过去吧，因为埃迪说要带他们出去吃饭。

“我简直不敢相信我们赢了! ”他在出门的时候喊道。

里奇笑了，笑声是留给他的灵魂伴侣的。 “我也是，艾德斯。” 他回头看了看斯坦，又眨了眨眼睛。 “我也是”

~~~~~~~~

灵魂伴侣，来自拉丁语的阿尼玛伴侣，被认为存在于人类出现的同一时期。 我们总是有先天的能力去识别那些最符合我们自己的化学特征的人(或人)。 至于灵魂伴侣是如何产生的，原因尚未确定。 许多人相信，当宇宙被创造出来的时候，构成灵魂伴侣对或组合的原子是同一结构的一部分，后来成为进化大计划中的人类。 还有一些人认为这是他们更高的力量赐予我们的礼物，在他们的宗教中给予灵魂伴侣荣誉的地位。 还有一些人认为，灵魂伴侣今天的方式是由于基因突变。 近几十年来，对灵魂伴侣的研究已经有了更深入的发展，然而，仍然存在一些未知的异常情况。

其中之一就是缺乏灵魂伴侣。 有些人一辈子都找不到灵魂伴侣。 虽然没有证据表明这个人只是从来没有遇到过他们的灵魂伴侣，但是许多灵魂伴侣科学家认为其中一些人根本就没有灵魂伴侣。 灵魂伴侣的其他罕见方面包括灵魂伴侣之间令人难以置信的年龄差距，为什么一个人在他的灵魂伴侣死后再也看不到颜色，以及色盲。

有些人被诊断为医学色盲，定义为“患有部分或全部不能区分一种或多种色彩。” 科学家提出的另一个理论是，当灵魂伴侣中的一个人是医学上的色盲时，可以用来补救

“比尔! ” 贝弗利喊道。 她向他靠过来，双手按在书房的桌子上，眼睛睁得大大的，满怀期待。 “你怎么这么专心致志，连我叫你的名字都听不见? ”

在他的心脏又开始有规律地跳动之后，比尔给了她一个怀疑的眼神。 “我简直不敢相-相信你叫-叫了我六次。”

“你想打赌吗? ” 贝弗利交叉双臂，在此过程中低头看了看手腕上的手表。 “没关系。 我们得走了。 才艺表演五分钟后开始。”

比尔看了看表，发现他整个第七节课的时间都在研究他的“假理论” ，而不是他的历史论文。 当他昨天在斯坦嘴边留下一个吻的时候，这件事情一直萦绕在他的脑海中，所以他继续研究。 “哦，该死。” 他合上正在读的书，赶在贝弗利读完书名之前把它放回书架。 他只有这么幸运。

“《灵魂伴侣理论》 ? ” 贝弗利调皮地说。 “这是干什么用的? ”

“不，不关你的事。” 比尔想让脸上的红晕在到达耳朵之前先平静下来。 这对表兄妹离开了图书馆，比尔主要希望贝弗利不要强调为什么他要读一本关于灵魂伴侣的基础哲学书。 到目前为止，一切顺利。 他们默默地走向礼堂，甚至在比尔看到门之前，房间里的噪音就传到了走廊。 他们很快发现他们的朋友走向中心区域的中间，那里是青少年坐的地方。 然而，比尔也注意到他们少了一个人。

他快步走到迈克旁边的过道里，在灯光暗下来的时候靠近他耳语道: “斯坦在哪儿? ” 当房间陷入一片漆黑时，他得到的只是一声嘘声。 当幕布拉开时，一盏聚光灯照亮了舞台，意大利语老师拿着麦克风继续走着。

“你好，德里高中! ” 一阵掌声响起，比尔在人群中寻找他的灵魂伴侣——一阵兴奋贯穿他的全身——但是他什么也看不见。 “我将简短而温馨地介绍你们。 我是迪安吉洛小姐，今天下午我将是你们的司仪。 我们现在就开始吧，好吗？ 让我们为我们的第一位表演者欢呼! ” 当迪安杰洛小姐走出舞台右侧时，另一个欢呼声响起，在场的工作人员推着学校捐赠的三角钢琴和麦克风架在舞台中央。

当比尔最没想过看到的人走上舞台时，他的心脏完全停止了跳动。

斯坦要唱歌了。

他在钢琴旁坐下，弹出几个音符作为测试，然后调整麦克风，跳入歌曲的开场白。 比尔可以远远地听出这段旋律，但直到斯坦开始唱歌，他才意识到这段旋律是什么。

“I’ve been hearing symphonies, before all I heard was silence.  
A rhapsody for you and me and every melody is timeless.  
Life was stringing me along, then you came and you cut me loose.  
Was solo singing on my own. Now I can’t find the key without you.  
And now your song is on repeat and I’m dancing on to your heartbeat.  
And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete, so if you want the truth:  
I just want to be part of your symphony. Will you hold me tight and not let go?  
Symphony, like a love song on the radio. Will you hold me tight and not let go?”

比尔完全被斯坦的声音迷住了。 他似乎不能眨眼睛，也不能把眼睛移开。 他短暂地想了一下，也许他应该把这个录下来，这样他就可以一直听下去了，但是之后他就不得不看着他的手机，这就意味着他不能看着斯坦，而且这种情况现在还不会发生。 他听到埃迪从他的权利窃笑，但不能麻烦做任何事情。 斯坦在钢琴后面看起来是那么的无忧无虑和自信，就好像他是天生的一样。 当这首歌结束时，Bill 是第一个从他的座位上站起来的起立致敬。 斯坦灿烂地笑了笑，走下舞台，技术人员已经争先恐后地为下一幕做准备。

才艺表演的其余部分是一片模糊，斯坦没有出现在观众席上。 比尔开始有点坐立不安了，但是他让自己等到最后一个人跳完他们的舞步，然后冲出座位跑到走廊去迎接斯坦。 随着越来越多的学生涌出礼堂，比尔发现自己在踮起脚尖寻找那熟悉的卷发。 当他最终发现它的时候，他不得不克制自己不要当场融化。

“斯坦! ” 他大声呼喊，挥舞着手臂。 斯坦从祝贺他的人们身边转过身去，紧盯着比尔。 如果可能的话，他的笑容会变得更加灿烂，并且为自己从周围的人群中解脱出来。 斯坦险些跑过去，险些在大厅里引起事故，扑向比尔。 比尔向前迈了几步，准备迎接冲击。 斯坦伸进比尔张开的双臂拥抱，他们旋转了一圈，然后斯坦的脚趾蹭到了地板上，他自己站了起来。 “你太棒了。” 比尔的话说得含糊不清，因为他把脸埋在斯坦的肩膀上。 “太好了，简直无法-无法形容。”

斯坦笑了，他的呼吸在比尔的皮肤上浮现。 比尔感到寒毛直竖。 “谢谢。 你喜欢吗？ 因为那是给你的。” 他们分开看着对方的眼睛。

“喜欢吗？ 我很喜欢，斯坦 比尔再也受不了了，他身体前倾，用斯坦的嘴唇连接起来。 结果马上得到了回应: 斯坦伸出双臂搂住比尔的脖子，回报了比尔投入的同样的爱。 比尔现在明白了为什么所有伟大的爱情故事电影亲吻周围的夫妇，因为他不能感觉到地面。 一股温暖舒适的暖流在他的胃里蔓延到他的手指和脚趾。 他们在得到一个老师的记过之前就分开了。

比尔的眼睛慢慢地睁开，但是一旦他的眼睛完全睁开，他的心跳到了他的喉咙，他的呼吸停止了，他的眼睛立刻充满了泪水。

“什么？ 怎么了? ” 斯坦的手摸到了比尔的脸上，比尔的眼睛四处扫视，一下子把所有的东西都看进去了，他的目光充满了关切。 他终于回头看了看他的灵魂伴侣的脸，露出了淡淡的微笑。

“没什么不对，”比尔小声说。 “只是... 所有的颜色都很漂亮。”


	5. 斯坦 · 乌里斯跳舞

“那么，再解释一下你的理论? ” 斯坦疑惑地问道，但显然他开始理解了。 失败者俱乐部聚集在贝弗和比尔的公寓，目前占据着客厅，贝弗把比尔的妈妈驱逐到她的房间过夜。 每个失败者在比尔说话的时候都平视着他，尽管有些困惑。

“我-我一直在做一些研-研究，”比尔重复道。 他开始有点厌倦了重复他的故事，但是他的朋友们正在努力尝试去理解这个，这已经超出了他的要求。 “根据大多-多数动物学家的说法，色盲或-或者医学色盲患者能够找到他-他们的灵魂伴侣是超级罕见的，所-所以我找到斯坦这个事实就是一个奇迹。 而且，关于这-这些夫妻或者夫妻关系的信息太少了，我不得不从每本书或者案例研究中的一小部分中拼凑-凑出我自己的理论。” 他喘了口气，看了看周围的朋友。 迈克和埃迪若有所思地点了点头，里奇皱了皱眉头，贝弗利和本只是看着。 然而，斯坦正坐在他的右边，手微妙地放在他的膝盖上，指尖掠过皮肤从牛仔裤的洞里伸展。 这足以让比尔看到一些精心挑选的颜色，比如斯坦淡褐色的眼睛和他放学后穿的蓝色 polo 衫。 “我的理论是-是在我阅读新材料时逐渐形成的，这些材料被联系到一-一些个人偶然-然事件的上，直到它最终成-成型为：如果这个医学上的色盲亲吻了他的灵魂伴侣的嘴-嘴唇，那么他应-应该能看到颜色。 ”'

“个人经历? ” 里奇终于开口说话了，显然是以一种和善的方式逗弄他最好的朋友，他对斯坦挑起一条可疑而俏皮的眉毛，遮住了他的颧骨。

埃迪发出了沉思的声音。“有道理。那么今天发生了什么? ”

比尔耸了耸肩，因为尽管他一直在做这些研究，他真的不知道才艺表演结束后到底发生了什么。 “在斯坦吻-吻了我之后，我能看到所有的颜色，在-在它们变暗之前，我只能-能看到一些。”

“所以你认为，”本强调说，“这是某种治愈过程？ 它发生的次数越多，你能看到的颜色就越多? ”

“我-我想是吧。” 比尔也在想同样的事情，但他不想在斯坦面前说出来，以防他不想再吻比尔。 在他们约会的整个过程中，他一直担心这个问题，但是今天发生的事情让他不那么确定。

斯坦终于又开口了: “这是有道理的。 反复试验，对吧? ” 他通过他的睫毛向比尔投去一个害羞的眼神，使比尔的胃部感到一种舒适的温暖。 他还没来得及控制自己，脸上就露出了笑容。

“好的，”迈克说，从地板上抬起身子。 “我得去见麦克，这样我才能带他们去上班。 明天见，好吗? ” 他一边抓起夹克和鞋子，一边随着好多声“再见”跟着他出了门。

“我们也要走了，”里奇接着说，也站了起来，把埃迪拉了上来。 他把斯坦拉到一边，悄悄地和他说话，把比尔留给本和贝弗利。

“祝你好运，比利，”贝弗利边说边向他走过去，俯下身去在他的脸颊上亲了一下。 她抓住本的手，把他拖到她的卧室，她的房门和前门都轻轻地关上了。

很快，只剩下斯坦和比尔了。 他们相互凝视了几分钟，冰箱发出的柔和的嗡嗡声，大厅里传来他妈妈轻微的鼾声，客厅里扶手椅旁的旧灯发出的嗡嗡声填满了他们之间的宁静。 斯坦招手让比尔和他一起坐在沙发上，他的脸上爬满了笑容。 比尔很高兴地加入了他的行列，他们尽可能地坐得近一些，把胳膊搭在斯坦的肩膀上。

“你还好吗? ” 斯坦温柔地问道，接着他的话便被比尔的 t 恤蒙住了。

他能感觉到斯坦的眼睛紧贴着他的锁骨颤动着闭上，比尔结结巴巴地回答着。 “我没-没事。 实际上很好。 你-你还好吗? ”

斯坦抬起头看着比尔，脸上露出从一个耳朵咧开到另一个耳朵的傻傻的笑容。 “我很好。” 斯坦停顿了一下，好像在考虑什么事情。 “我能再吻你一次吗? ”

比尔点点头，斯坦拉近了他们之间的距离，把他的嘴唇轻轻放在比尔的嘴唇上，手指卷曲在他脖子后面的细发上。 比尔伸手抓住斯坦的腰，把他拉得更近一些，这样他们之间的距离就更近了。 比尔浑身暖洋洋的，他希望斯坦能感觉到他的心跳加速，知道是他引起的。 这个吻是甜蜜而缓慢的，不像他们之前饥饿的初吻，当他们从对方身边拉开的时候，这只是足够的呼吸。 他们的额头相碰，斯坦的手掌停留在比尔的脸的一侧。

“你能看见他们吗? ” 斯坦低声说。 比尔睁开眼睛，发现斯坦已经把头发卷起来了，好像他不能忍受比尔看不到颜色的想法。 但证据就在这里: 斯坦高高的颧骨上的玫瑰色腮红和刷过他额头的沙色金棕色卷发是如此突出，以至于比尔永远不愿放开他。

“是的。” 比尔抬起头环顾起居室。 有一些灰色的斑点，但他可以看到大部分的颜色在所有他们无声的荣耀。 “比上次多-多，但还是没有我知道的那么明-明亮。”

斯坦的眼睛闪烁着睁开，他轻轻地用大拇指指向比尔的眉骨。 当他的眼睛闪烁着希望的光芒时，一种深沉而深刻的感情几乎从他身上散发出来。 “我们一起去返校节吗? ” 这个问题让比尔有点措手不及，所以斯坦继续问道。 “我知道我们要一起去，但是你愿意和我一起去吗？ 当我的约会对象? ”

“当然，”比尔轻声回答，靠在沙发背上，把斯坦拉到他的胸前。 这就是贝弗利和本几个小时后发现他们睡着了，蜷缩在一起的样子。

贝弗利为以后拍了一张他们的照片，没有人需要知道这个。

~~~~~

学校星期五开学晚，失败者决定一起吃早餐是度过一个上午的好方法。 他们回到了雪莉家的同一个摊位，那天晚上他们在同一个摊位，斯坦喜欢认为这是他和比尔之间关系的催化剂。 一叠热气腾腾的煎饼坐在他身边，乞求着被吃掉，但是他告诉他的朋友们，他会等他们一起离开去洗手间的时候再回来。

“好。 累。啊，”里奇脸朝下趴在桌子上呻吟着，一杯枯竭的咖啡在他旁边的桌子上留下了一个黑色的圆环状的痕迹。

斯坦忍不住咯咯地笑了。 “你昨晚几点上床睡觉的? ”

里奇转过头，把另一边脸颊放在桌子上，这样他就能面对他的朋友了。 “我没有。 睡不着。” 斯坦知道里奇患有失眠症，当他们在一起过夜时，他有时会连续几个小时从窗户溜出去。 他挪近里奇，用手指按摩里奇浓密的黑色卷发，指甲在头皮上轻轻抓挠。 这个习惯从小就养成了，里奇可以通过这种方式让自己冷静下来，专注于一件事而不是一切。 “谢谢。”

“没事，”斯坦咕哝着，继续安抚他的朋友。 “你随时可以问我。” 里奇唯一的反应就是轻轻地咕哝了一声，让斯坦忍不住咯咯地笑了起来。

他们的朋友回来得很慢。 贝弗利，第一个回来，看到他们的位置，迅速进入里奇的另一边的电话亭摩擦他的背部，没有说一句话。 当迈克回来的时候，他问: “睡不着吗? ” 贝弗利和斯坦只是点头，迈克招呼服务员给他们倒满咖啡杯。

“他没-没事吧? ” 比尔问道，拍拍迈克的肩膀让他站起来，这样他就可以滑回自己的位置，紧随其后的是本。

在桌子上的任何人可以回答之前，埃迪回来了，斯坦让他接管了他的工作。 “是啊，”埃迪回答。 “他有时候会这样。”

现在每个人都回来了，他们开始挖掘和聊天，聊一些随机的事情，比如接下来几周的作业和考试，当然，还有那天晚上的返校节。

“那么，”本一边嚼着他的华夫饼，一边开始说，“你们应该四点左右来我家，这样我们就可以在赛前动员会前拍照了。”。 我们以前会在我家吃零食，所以带上你的东西，我们可以准备一下。”

迈克咯咯地笑。 “是的，本，我们知道。 我们已经讨论过十七次了。”

“我妈妈真的很关心我，仅此而已。 我想她比我们更兴奋，”本说着，脸上露出一丝深情的微笑。

早餐剩下的部分都很凉爽。 他们放学后不急着去学校，也不急着停下来在公园里拍照。 在烈酒周的最后一天，他们都穿着某种德里高地的装备。 斯坦决定成为那个人，只穿着他的棒球制服和牛仔裤---- 迈克、本和比尔穿着他们的运动员夹克，埃迪、贝弗和里奇都穿着他们参加的俱乐部的衬衫。 他们都拍了一些可笑的照片，然后找了一个空的长椅作为贝弗利手机的支架，这样她就可以设置一个计时器，然后跑回他们的集体照。

一旦他们拍了尽可能多的照片，斯坦就会拿出她的手机，在上面刷来刷去。 “这些很好，”他微笑着说。 当他看到他和比尔昨晚的照片时，他继续向左翻转，依偎在彼此身边，带着平静的面孔入睡。 他感觉到一个微妙的笑容，把嘴唇往上拉，把贝弗利的手放回到她的手机上。 “把这个发给我，好吗? ” 贝弗利对他眨了眨眼，斯坦就用比尔的手指缠住他的手指。

“嘿，亲爱的，”他说着，在斯坦的卷发上轻轻地吻了一下。 小组开始他们的跋涉回到迈克的卡车和里奇的汽车。 “你好吗? ”

“我和你在一起真是太棒了，宝贝，”斯坦半开玩笑地说。

比尔不停地嘲笑、翻白眼。 ”你这个蠢货” 他的行为举止瞬间改变，这不一定是好事。 “为了今晚兴奋吗? ”

“是啊，”斯坦慢慢地回答，注意到他的灵魂伴侣的眼睛失去了一些火花。 “你没事吧，比尔? ”

比尔停了一会儿，然后回头看了一眼，发现他们俩比其他人走得快多了，于是他拉着斯坦的手离开了小路。 斯坦看着比尔颤抖着吸了一口气，用力咬住嘴唇。 他正要告诉比尔，他不必说什么，当比尔几乎是一字一顿的说出来，“今天是他的生-生日。”

斯坦困惑地歪着头，“谁的生日? ”

比尔哽咽地抽泣起来。 “乔治的。 他已-已经十三岁了. ” 他抬起头，眼里含着泪水，看到了斯坦忧心忡忡的眼睛。 “我想念他，斯坦。 我非常想念他。” 他突然蹒跚向前，好像失去了自己站直的能力。 斯坦用双臂环抱着他，试图让他保持稳定。

“没关系，比尔，”斯坦平静地说。 “发泄出来吧。” 他们在那里站了一会儿，比尔的手指在拍击着斯坦的球衣。 他们在那里的时间足够让其他失败者赶上他们。 他们不问任何问题，尽管贝弗利可能知道，然后围在两个灵魂伴侣周围，使它成为一个群抱。

在比尔哭出了他心中所有的泪水之后，他环顾四周看着他的朋友们，一个悲伤的微笑挂在他的嘴唇上。 “谢谢你们。 我觉得我现在还不错。”

“嘿，无论你需要什么，伙计，”迈克把一只安慰的手放在比尔的肩膀上。

“是啊，”里奇插嘴道。 “我们今天可以跳过这一天，去我家玩。 如果你觉得上不了学，就看看电影什么的。” 埃迪和本赞同他的计划。

比尔凝视着他的灵魂伴侣，在斯坦的脸上搜寻着他想做什么的暗示。 斯坦只是耸了耸肩。 “这取决于你，宝贝。”

斯坦看着比尔和他们的朋友以及他的表弟对视，然后慢慢地点头。 “是的，我们走-走吧。 反正我也无法集中注意力。”

里奇几乎兴奋地咯咯笑起来。 “好样的，大比尔！ 前进，向我们强大的战马前进! ” 当他的灵魂伴侣飞奔向停车场时，斯坦的眼角余光看到埃迪只是摇摇头，看上去失望但并不惊讶。

“真他妈的白痴，”艾迪深情地说，紧跟着迈克、本和贝弗利，他们正在追赶里奇，防止他做蠢事，伤害自己。

斯坦转向比尔，比尔看着他的朋友们在山脚下开会，脸上毫无表情。 “嘿，”斯坦试图引起他的注意。 “如果你不想做，你可以什么都不做。 不要因为那个蠢货想这么做就这么做。”

一个僵硬的微笑出现在比尔的脸上，当他转过头来看着斯坦时，他的眼睛不再呆滞或呆滞。 “不，我——没关系。 我保证。 我需要一些东西来让我忘记一切。”

“好的，”斯坦点头表示结束。 他用胳膊搂住比尔的腰，指引他走向汽车。 不过，在他们到达之前，斯坦停下来，轻轻地拉了拉比尔 · 莱特曼的前面，在他的脸颊上留下了一个甜蜜而缠绵的吻，紧紧地拥抱了他。 他能感觉到比尔在他的触摸下展开，他把鼻子埋在了斯坦的肩膀上。

“谢谢。” 比尔说，这话被斯坦的球衣遮住了。 ”趁他们还没吼我们赶紧走吧” 斯坦咯咯地笑了笑，然后拉着比尔的手，把他拖向汉伦家的卡车。

~~~

“我在这下面汗流浃背，”里奇抗议道。 不幸的是，当输家来到他家时，他是第一个坐在沙发上的人。 在那之后，其他人堆在他身上，用毯子盖住自己，抵御德里十月初的寒冷。 但是在马拉松之后，《莫阿纳》、《亚特兰蒂斯》和《魔法师的学徒》变得有点烤焦了。

“什么? ” 贝弗利和埃迪同时问道。 他们互相看了看喜欢·一个人，然后在其他人的头顶上击掌。

“我是认真的。 让我上去。 我要去撒尿。” 每个人都呻吟着，在他们躺着的舒适的山上推倒着，想把里奇放出来。

一旦他们站起来，房间里就充满了骨头断裂和关节突出的柔和声音，因为人们在一个地方停留了五个半小时后伸展开来。 一阵不满的噪音从房间的另一头传来，斯坦左右扭动着脖子。 “伙计们，现在好像是三点半，”本哀叹道。 他的脸上露出有点惊慌的表情。 “我妈妈在半小时后等我们，我住的地方离这儿很远。”

“嘿，”迈克说，走近本，把一只大手放在他的肩膀上。 “里奇一上完厕所我们就出发。 我可以带贝弗和比尔去他们的公寓取衣服，然后我们可以在去你家的路上顺便去趟农场。”

“里奇可以带我和斯坦去拿我们的东西，然后在那里见面，”埃迪说。

迈克点头表示同意。 “听起来不错吧? ” 本默默地点点头，迈克领着他的队伍走向卡车。 “到时候见。”

“不要迟到，”贝弗利开玩笑地说，对剩下的两个失败者眨了眨眼，拉着本离开了房子。 比尔只是在斯坦出去的时候给了他一个温暖人心的微笑，门在他身后关上了。 突然间，里奇的起居室里一片寂静，只有水从墙上的水管里流出来，里奇正在楼上洗手。

“奇! ”埃迪在楼梯底下喊道。

“怎么了? ” 里奇回应道，随着他的声音，传来了开门的吱吱声。

“拿上你的东西。 我们必须离开。” 当里奇接近顶部时，斯坦在台阶的底部加入了他。 看到他们俩，他给了他们一个微笑。

“等一下，亲爱的，”他用他那高贵的英国口音说，亲切地称呼西奥多 · 肯辛顿 · 蒙哥马利三世。 这不是第一次也不是最后一次，斯坦看到埃迪深情地摇着头看着他的灵魂伴侣。 在他们等待、收拾东西、站在门口时，斯坦苦笑了一下。里奇在他们头顶上走来走去，收拾着他的衣服、鞋子和斯坦给他预先准备好的包，里面装着他的头发。 他重重地摔下台阶，肩上挎着礼服包，一手拉上夹克的拉链。 “我们走吧。”

埃迪从他的口袋里拿出钥匙，锁上了他身后的房子，然后打开门廊上的车锁，这样里奇就可以小心翼翼地把他的东西放在斯坦旁边的后座上。 他们去了斯坦的家，然后去了埃迪的家，总共花了20分钟，里奇为了准时到达本在郊区的家，不经意地飞速行驶，没有人感到放松。

“你能开慢点吗? ” 斯坦坐在身后的座位上恼怒地问道，他用头枕把自己往前抬，这样他的头就正好在里奇的头旁边。 “我知道我们有时间限制，但是在去那里的路上死亡真的会给本的计划带来困难。”

“我们快到了，斯坦尼男孩，”里奇轻轻地拂了一下斯坦的额头说。 ”“现在停下来也没有用。 艾德斯，你到底在干什么? ” 埃迪从领事那里抢过里奇的手机，打开了手机应用程序。

“我要打电话给你妈妈，这样我们坠机时，就有人知道去哪里寻找我们的尸体了。”

“哦，他妈的闭嘴，”里奇说，尽管他放慢了速度，伸手去拿手机。

“看着路，混蛋! ” 他们转弯的速度有点太快了，斯坦咧嘴笑了，用窗户边的把手支撑着自己。

五分钟过去了，埃迪和斯坦徒劳地让里奇遵守交通规则，然后他们把车开进了本的车道，幸运地完好无损。 埃迪庆祝时差点从车上摔下来。 “天哪！ 感谢上帝赐予我们坚实的土地。” 如果埃迪不是他自己，斯坦会希望他趴在地上亲吻地面。

本的妈妈打开车门，他们从汽车的后备箱里收拾他们的东西。 “嘿，孩子们！ 我想念你们！ 你不常来啊! ” 她在前门口打电话。

“嘿，艾琳! ” 里奇回了话，猛地关上后备箱，锁上了门。他们中的第一个人跳上台阶，拥抱了那个金发小女人。 “我也很高兴见到你。” 斯坦和埃迪紧随其后，拥抱了他们自己。 本的母亲欢迎每一个失败者进入她的家，就像他们是她自己的孩子。 因为他们住在离城镇很远的地方，所以在这里见面不像在里奇或贝弗利家那么方便。 尽管如此，她仍然爱他们，并且总是愿意在凌晨两点开门，当人们需要一个拥抱或者离开的时候。 她就是这么酷。

她关上斯坦身后的门，在他身边走过大厅，来到他们牧场风格的房子后面，在那里可以听到说话声和咯咯的笑声。 “嘿，”她平静地对他说，在大厅里停了一会儿，示意他回到她身边。 “我听说另一个男孩，贝弗利的表弟，是你的灵魂伴侣。” 还有斯坦不愿意看到阿琳和比尔见面的原因，他们都忍受了第一轮的问题，最后她给了每个人一个令人骨碎的拥抱。

“是啊，”斯坦说，脸上的微笑就像颧骨上的温暖一样随意滑动。 “比尔很棒。”

“很好。” 阿琳笑了。 “我很高兴。 现在进去，确保我的房子没有受到太大的损坏。”

“我会试试的，”斯坦笑着说。 他朝门口走去，那里的灯光照进了走廊。 他在那儿停了一会儿，看着每个人，头靠在门框上，手臂上整齐地叠着燕尾服包的拉链。 他只是站在视线之外，看着他的朋友们因为要演奏什么样的音乐而争吵不休，温暖的灯光在他们辩论的时候在他们的脸上投下柔和的阴影。 他注意到比尔试图从贝弗利手里抢过 iPod 来放他自己选择的音乐。

狗牌的叮当声和钉子在地板上的咔嗒声响彻大厅。 斯坦的头向右猛抽，汉斯康的法国斗牛犬尤斯塔斯向他小跑过来。 他蹲在地上，抓耳朵后面。 “嘿，尤斯塔斯，”他低声说道，这时小狗翻过身来，又拍了几下他的背。 “你好吗，孩子？ 我想你。”

“斯坦! ”他听到迈克在房间里喊道，“快进来! ”

“耶! ” 里奇继续说。 “别像个爬行动物似的看着我们，快来准备吧! ” 这句话之后是艾迪击打里奇手臂发出的啪啪声。

当他进入房间，六双眼睛被吸引到他身上。 他把自己的包放在一张空着的椅子后面，问道: “希特勒的人被扔出去了吗? ”

~~~~

背景音乐是《糖果店》的合唱部分，贝弗利在地板中央放了一个上了锁的神秘的大盒子。

“好吧，谁想化妆? ” 贝弗利的化妆盒闪闪发光，她打开了一个三层兽形容器。 比尔遮住他的眼睛，不让它在小房间里发光。

不出所料，里奇的手首先伸向空中。 “哦！ 哦！ 来啊! ”

贝弗用手指向他开了一枪“知道了，还有别人吗? ”

令人惊讶的是，斯坦举起了他的手。 “我要一点。” 当斯坦与比尔目光接触并眨眼的时候，比尔的眉毛突然长到了发际线上。

“太棒了。 好了，瑞奇，过来。” 贝弗利打破了无数的瓶瓶罐罐闪闪发光的东西和刷子去丰富妆容。 本默默地加入他的灵魂伴侣，坐在她身边，把一只手放在她的肩膀上，因为她的工作。 在第一次接触之后，她眨了眨眼睛，看起来像是随机选择了紧凑的东西，虽然比尔看不到他的表妹在做什么，但他知道最后看起来会很棒。 埃迪和迈克消失在房子里的两个浴室里，开放给客人换上他们的裤子和衬衫，然后回到其他人都在的主房间。

“嘿，宝贝，亲爱的，”斯坦说，打断了比尔的思绪，他正在等待轮到他换衣服。 他在比尔旁边的沙发上坐下，双脚不由自主地蜷曲在他身下，把头靠在比尔的肩膀上。 “你感觉怎么样? ”

“你在这儿，我好多了，亲爱的，”他低声回答，对着斯坦微微一笑。

“精力充沛，”斯坦一边指着比尔，一边用手臂盖住他的上腹部。 “为今晚做好准备了吗? ”

“没-没有，”他说。 斯坦好奇地看了他一眼。 “我是说，我还没-没穿衣服呢。”

“哈哈，笨蛋，”斯坦说，他的话里充满了一种长期忍受的语气。 “你不能再从里奇那里偷你的幽默感了。”

“我听到了，斯坦妮尔，”里奇大声说道，转过身，伸出中指，看了他们一会儿，贝弗利打了他。

“很好，也许你的笑话会变得更好。”

“不太可能，”埃迪说，先从浴室回来。 “你认识他的时间比我长，我早就放弃希望了。”

“我能说什么呢? ” 斯坦单调地讽刺道。 “我是个梦想家。” 房间里的每个人都笑了，当迈克走进来的时候，他的目光越过他们六个人，他们自己都笑了。

“我想知道吗? ” 他问比尔。 他只是皱了皱鼻子，摇了摇头。 他从沙发上站起来，拉着斯坦跟在他后面，去拿他自己的衣服。 在走出房间的时候，他们手指交叉在一起，走廊与里奇、贝弗利和本在音乐声中的谈话以及尤斯塔斯在角落里打鼾的声音相比，显得异常安静。 斯坦把比尔送到最近的洗手间，然后去了另一个。

在里面，他打开了电灯开关，锁上了身后的门。 有那么一会儿，比尔只是盯着自己的倒影，目光锁定在自己身上。 在他们身上，他看到了一种很久没有感受到的空虚。 他现在比以往任何时候都更加绝望地想念乔治，但也为几乎忘记了自己的兄弟而感到内疚。 他紧握着水槽，指关节变白，手指受伤，但痛苦是遥远的事情。 他强迫自己深吸一口气，想着乔治会怎么说。

别傻了。 我可以补充一句，你将会和你真正的灵魂伴侣度过一段美好的时光。 打扮得漂漂亮亮的。 他会微笑，那甜蜜的微笑，充满了青春和天真，他的牙套在阳光下闪闪发光。 尽管乔治总是假装讨厌他的头发，比尔还是会回以微笑，抚弄他的头发。 想到这里，他笑了，松开了死亡之握，握了握手，穿上衣服。

两个周末前，他的父亲带他去了德里唯一一家男装店，就是他高中毕业舞会试穿的那家店，买了一套新西装。 比尔只有过一套西装，那是在他四岁的时候，在他阿姨艾尔弗里达的婚礼上，他是拿戒指的人。

“那套衣服不太可能合身，”他父亲说，声音里带着一种开玩笑的语气，比尔有一阵子没听见了。 父子二人在弗洛里安度过了几个小时，比尔被一位从她父亲弗洛里安那里继承了这家商店的老太太丈量了一番，她、她的侄子和他的父亲也仔细地检查了一番。 他们选定了一套简单的黑色套装，白色礼服衬衫，一件光滑闪亮的黑色佩斯利背心，还有一条标签上写着“翡翠绿”的领带 店主杰西小姐免费赠送了一双袜子和一块相配的口袋方巾。

“你让我想起了我的哥哥，”她对比尔说，嘴角微微扬起一丝怀旧而悲伤的笑容。 “我没有一天不想起他。 祝你在返校舞会上玩得开心，年轻人。 答应我。” 在她无数次拒绝为她的袜子和口袋方巾付钱之后，他和他的父亲对她的帮助和慷慨无数次地表示感谢。

比尔一边穿着熨得干净利落的衬衫和剪裁考究的裤子，一边想着杰西。 他滑倒在薄薄的连衣袜上，希望自己不会在回房间的路上滑倒，在那里每个人都在做准备。 他离开浴室，差点撞见里奇。

他的妆容看起来无懈可击，无论贝弗利对他的眼睛做了什么，使他的眼睛在他的眼镜后面突出。 比尔告诉他这些。 “为什么，谢谢你，亲爱的，”他用他的南方美女的声音说，一只胳膊搭在比尔的肩膀上。 “但是不要对我这么好。 我已经有一个爱我的男朋友了。” 他可能还会说更多，但是当他们两个进入起居室的时候，艾迪从他的发胶上抬头看着里奇，那些话卡在了里奇的喉咙里。 埃迪似乎被说服化了一些妆，因为他的颧骨更加突出，一种泄露秘密的光泽使他们在灯光下闪闪发光。

里奇挣扎着把这些话说出来，在他努力的时候主动地发出一点点声音。 比尔拍了拍他的肩膀。 “现在你们知道我的感受了吧，”他最后拍了一下表示团结。 他去找他的背心和领带，滑光滑的材料在他的肩膀，然后试图系自己的领带。 贝弗利，我需要你的帮助

“等一下，比利，”她回答，仍然坐在地上化妆。 她自己的已经做好了，但是比尔可以看到斯坦正在脸上做一些东西。 他坐在堂兄的另一边，看着这个过程。 贝弗指示斯坦看着她的锁骨，同时她给他的睫毛涂睫毛膏，他的脸看起来比以前更清晰更锋利。

“哇，”他低声说道，这个词是他口中不请自来的。

“我知道，”贝弗利说，显然是在戏弄他。 “我很好。 你完蛋了。”

斯坦看着比尔，脸上带着期待的表情。 “你听到我说的话了。” 贝弗利递给斯坦一个小粉盒，然后从房间里消失去换上她的衣服。

“哇，”斯坦一边说，一边在镜子里扭头看自己的倒影。

“我就是这么说的! ” 比尔开玩笑说。 斯坦假装生气地看着他，尽管他的微笑泄露了他的秘密。 “请帮我系一下这个。” 两个看台，这样斯坦能够得到更好的位置。 比尔还了斯坦的领结一个人情，据说比比尔的浅绿色领结。

“好了，孩子们，”里奇在房间的另一边说。 “我要说，我们打扫得很干净。”

比尔环顾四周，看看他的朋友们穿着什么。 迈克穿着黑色休闲裤，配着一件相配的背心，白色西装外套下面打着领带，与他的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。 里奇的西装不像比尔的那么深，但也不像斯坦穿的那套灰色西装那么轻。 如果他必须下注，他会说是蓝色的。 不管是什么颜色，他都把上衣敞开，衬衫上面的纽扣也解开了，选择了不打领带。 他还把自己的卷发打造成一种服从的样子，但他做到了。 埃迪穿着和里奇一样颜色的西装，只是颜色浅一些。 他的服装显然是经过精心挑选和精心打理的，褶皱无可挑剔地锋利，领结完美无缺。 本的礼服和他们的礼服颜色都不一样，但是他知道它的酒红色与贝弗利的礼服很相配。 然而，他的领带比其他任何人的都要亮一些，一种比尔很少见到的颜色。

然而，斯坦是最令人震惊的。 他的灰色西装让他的眼睛显得很突出，衬衫和领结的两种深浅不一的绿色，即使是黑白两色也完美地搭配在一起。 他甚至戴上了他的圆顶小帽。 门铃响时，他们相视而笑。

迈克的眼睛亮了起来。 “那一定是麦克，”他一边说，一边冲出房间。 他们回来后，麦克问候阿琳紧随其后贝弗利。 里奇吹了一声狼哨。 贝弗利和麦克趾高气扬地走进来，炫耀他们的服装。 贝弗利的连衣裙有一个天鹅绒的顶部与过肩带是一个类似的颜色本的西装。 她的裙子底部延伸到地板，用水彩花朵缝制成层层薄纱图案。 她的头发上装饰着几个与裙子颜色相同的闪闪发光的夹子，以此来挽回她的头发。

“姑娘，你的裙子太漂亮了，”麦克一边说，一边用手指指着裙子的一个褶皱，拿出来仔细研究。

“谢谢。 它有口袋! ” 贝弗热情地说，把手伸进去，不停地摇晃着，炫耀着它们。 “但你看起来棒极了。”

“哦，谢谢，”麦克故作轻浮地回答。 他们穿着高腰的黑色连身裤和闪闪发光的紧身胸衣。 白色的闭趾坡跟鞋配上波浪状的黑色线条，让它们那不可思议的长腿显得更加修长。

“啊，”阿琳说着，突然出现在门口。 “你们看起来都长大了。 在外面拍照！ 来吧，来吧! ”

在拍摄了一百万张照片之后，这个团队正在三辆汽车之间分头行动，这三辆汽车正被用来开车送他们去那里。 不知怎么的，比尔最后和斯坦坐在麦克敞篷车的后座上。

“汽车挺-挺好的，”比尔欣赏地评论着车，当他看到它。

“谢谢，伙计，”麦晋桁说，他们伸出手，手上戴着一打闪闪发光的戒指，等着比尔跟他握手。 “我是麦克 · 阿特金斯，迈克的灵魂伴侣。”

“比尔 · 登布拉夫，”他回答，紧紧握住他们的手，表示有力的握手。

“哦，”麦克淘气地说，启动汽车，并在后视镜中与斯坦进行眼神交流。 斯坦做了一个警告的表情，直到麦克投降并退出汉斯康的车道。

比尔疑惑地看着他的灵魂伴侣，但斯坦却毫不犹豫地摇了摇头。 没有人再提起这件事了。

~~~~  
学校的足球场比斯坦听到的声音还大。 尽管在东部击败德里高中的宿敌 Castle Rock High St. Bernards 后，他觉得游行有点过头了，但他还是忍不住感受到空气中伴随着响亮的流行音乐和看台上的欢呼声的眩晕。 比尔、迈克和本离开了这个小组，去参加足球和摔跤队的花车比赛。 他可以听到乐队正在和今晚回来的校友们热身，因为他们发现了一个空位。

游行很快就开始了，由军乐队的鼓手和1985年曾经是鼓手的女孩带领。 迈克的爸爸和斯坦的妈妈一样都是吹小号的，斯坦的妈妈一辈子都在吹单簧管。 彩队跟在他们后面，然后是各班和运动队的彩车。 当斯坦看到他的朋友时，他会为他的棒球花车欢呼。在花车上，他的队友们正在向观众挥手。 在后面停着四辆敞篷车，车上坐着返校节法庭里的男孩和女孩。

“是的，玛丽莎! ” 当装着返校节女王候选人的车从他们身边经过时，埃迪对戏剧社的朋友喊道。 她给了他一个飞吻，挥了挥手。

当游行结束，学生们涌入主教学楼时，每个班级与朋友或约会对象合影的队伍都排到了最大。 男孩们赶上了他们的队伍，正好赶上拍照的时间。 然后他们被引导到健身房的门口，由装饰委员会装饰，看起来像咆哮的20年代，那里的音乐已经从扬声器中涌出。

贝弗利在电影院找到开放停车位和空座位的神奇超能力开始发挥作用，他们在舞池边缘找到了一张桌子。 贝弗利小心翼翼地坐在座位上，留意着自己的着装，然后一头栽倒在桌子上。 “该死，我的脚已经疼了。 还好我带了这些。” 她拿着手提包瑟瑟地走了一会儿，拿出一双底部有抓痕的袜子。

斯坦笑着说，“亲爱的，你什么都想到了。”

她挥动手臂从腰部向上鞠躬。 “我尽力了。” 歌曲变成了她必须认识的东西，她拖着本跟在她后面跳舞。 里奇、埃迪、迈克和麦克紧随其后，在去的路上跳舞。

想跳舞吗? ” 比尔问道。 不知为什么，他听起来很紧张，好像斯坦并没有完全被他迷住。

“我很乐意，”斯坦回答，用手指穿过比尔的手指，把他拉向他们的朋友。 健身房里到处都是 DJ 桌上的蓝色、绿色和红色的东西。 他从未见过这样的事情。

“颜色，”比尔上气不接下气地说，好像他能读懂斯坦的思想。 他们眼睛对视了一会儿，然后斯坦踮起脚尖，在他的灵魂伴侣的嘴唇上诡秘地吻了一下。 他希望比尔可以看到他们更明亮，即使只是一点点。

他们随着音乐扭曲和摇摆，让对方因为缺乏舞蹈技巧而咯咯地笑。 在他们站的地方附近的学生们不知从哪里形成了一个圆圈，比斯坦有更多球的人们走到中间来展示他们的动作。 一个像麦克一样穿连身裤的女孩穿着高跟鞋，引起了一片欢呼声。 里奇把埃迪拖到中间，做了一些简短的排练，他们一起想出来的舞蹈动作，在他们离开之前以一个旋转和一个下沉结束。 迈克来了，完全搞定了。 他表演了斯坦从未见过的钓鱼竿舞中最温文尔雅的一个动作，把麦克带到舞台上，在他们的芭蕾舞中表演他们自己的动作。

随着歌曲的结束，最后的欢呼声响起，DJ 发布了一个声明，斯坦在嘈杂声中听不清楚。 当非洲开始演奏时，另一声震耳欲聋的尖叫响了起来，大部分的噪音来自失败者居住的垃圾嘴。 比尔抓住机会把斯坦从扭动的尸体旁拉开来喝一杯。

两杯下来的水果潘趣酒，看着他们的朋友在小吃桌上跳着有趣的舞蹈，然后他们回到自己的桌子上喘口气，而 DJ 循环播放一些更流行的音乐斯坦并不是很熟悉。 不久之后，本和贝弗利加入了他们，这样贝弗利就可以脱下她的高跟鞋，穿上她的袜子。 他们在那里的时间不长，刚好够他们换身衣服的时间，而且在斯坦和比尔再次单独在一起之前，他们嘲笑他们这么快就放弃跳舞。 比尔把头靠在斯坦的肩膀上看着，他们的手重叠在斯坦的膝盖上。

不久，迈克和埃迪回来拉两个灵魂伴侣回到舞池。 他们玩得很开心。 他们笑着，无情地跳来跳去，汗流浃背，一会儿表现得像个青少年。 一首慢节奏的歌曲斯坦没有马上认出来，但是却有一种感染力的节奏让他摇摆起来，开始演奏。 然而，比尔一定知道这一点，因为他跟着歌词轻声地唱着。

“这不是最好的结果，我的名声从来没有这么差过，所以你一定是喜欢我这个人。 我们不能保证什么，对吧，宝贝？ 但你可以给我弄杯喝的。” 斯坦感到惊喜压倒了他的脸，一个震惊的微笑扭曲了他的嘴角。 “什么？ 贝弗利虔诚地听着泰勒 · 斯威夫特的歌。” 两人随着节拍摇摆，不可思议地靠得更近了。 这不像斯坦听的大多数音乐，但是这首歌朗朗上口，让他可以随着音乐哼唱。

当他们唱到合唱前，比尔低下头去抚摸斯坦的额头，他们身后回荡着这样的话语: “我这么说很酷吧? ”？ 你在我脑子里是不是很冷？ 因为我知道这很微妙。” 斯坦透过睫毛看着比尔，比尔的眼睛是闭着的，他仔细琢磨着歌词。 他回想起他们关系的开始，虽然不和谐，但仍然很有趣，几乎具有吸引力。 随着时间的推移，斯坦对他的感觉越来越明显，除了他们是灵魂伴侣之外，但是由于他们的开始并不完美，斯坦一直不敢告诉他任何事情，除了他对他们的友谊感到高兴，更不用说爱上-

哇。

这是从哪儿来的？ 爱情？ 他爱比尔吗？ 当然，他当然知道。 他爱他所有的朋友。 但是他... 爱上比尔了吗？ 还没有但是从第一次约会开始 Stan 就像滚雪球一样越滚越大现在没人能阻止他了。 当比尔的手机在他的口袋里震动的时候，斯坦就要张开嘴说出比尔对他有多重要了。

他从夹克里面的口袋里拿出了电话，在回答之前读出了电话的名字。 “妈妈？ 怎么了? ” 他停下来听着，甚至听着其他学生发出的刺耳的声音和音乐，他能听到 登不罗夫人的恐慌。 “你能找到贝弗利吗? ” 比尔突然对他说，听筒从他的嘴边倾斜过去。 斯坦默默地点了点头，走进人群中，看看他是否能在人群中认出贝弗利的衣服。 这花了一分钟，但他最终找到了她，告诉她的阿姨是在电话上和声音在崩溃的边缘。 她冲出人群，斯坦和本无助地跟在她后面。 “妈妈，慢一点。 我听不懂你说什么。”

贝弗利一言不发地拿起电话，比尔把电话递给了他。 “莎朗姨妈？ 有什么问题吗? ” 贝弗利的眼睛睁得大大的，闪闪发光。 “好的，我们十分钟后到。” 她挂了电话，把电话还给了比尔，然后马上几乎晕了过去。

“坚持住，”本说，抓住她的胳膊肘，斯坦冲到她的另一边帮助她站起来。

“什么？ 这是什么? ” 比尔无助地问道，伸手去拉他表弟的手。 “发生了什么事? ”

斯坦看见贝弗利紧紧抓住比尔的手。 “他们找到乔治了。”


	6. 比尔 · 登布罗很满意

比尔不知道他是怎么上了斯坦妈妈的轿车，只知道他在这儿，贝弗利在后座给斯坦指路。 他们紧跟在比尔父母的车后面，上了高速公路，开始了三个小时的车前往奥古斯塔。

“比尔，”贝弗轻轻地说，她的声音把他从沉思中拉了出来，她的手温柔地放在他的肩膀上。 “你能不能打电话给你的朋友，让他和乔治一起等我们到那儿? ”

比尔需要一点时间来回答，处理单词的速度比平时慢了很多。 “是啊，”他茫然地说。 “好的，我会打-打电话给他们。”

他看到斯坦用眼角的余光关切地看了他一眼，但是他一次不会把目光从路上移开超过两秒钟，这样他就不会失去登布罗夫一家的方向。 当他想起这件事的时候，他依稀记得斯坦冲出去找他的母亲，那时他还在学校，他妈妈在和她的乐队老朋友聊天，斯坦乞求用她的车。 他记得自己被推进乘客座位，有人帮他系安全带。 他记得把车停在公寓大楼前，他的父母已经在车里等着他们了。

现在他们在这里，比尔几乎紧张到精神分裂，因为人们试图与他交谈，让他保持理智或至少清醒，而他的世界在他周围逐渐崩溃。 乔治不再失踪了，除此之外，他还活着。 比尔一直等着接到电话，然后电话里的人告诉他，他们发现的那个男孩不是他的小弟弟，或者更糟，他在他们赶来的路上死了。

“比尔! ” 这一次，斯坦的声音紧张而担忧地说道。 “宝贝，回一下神。 在奥古斯塔还有什么人会让乔治感到舒服吗？ 也许是以前的保姆？ 邻居? ”

比尔只是盯着他的灵魂伴侣看了很长一段时间，他的脸转向路面，但是他能看到他的额头上的压力，他嘴巴向下的斜度。 当斯坦又转过头看了他一会儿，他点了点头。 当比尔拿出手机时，那些联系人用毫无意义的字母排列回瞪着他，但他强迫自己用鼻子和嘴深吸一口气。 他需要为乔治振作起来。

他在手机上滚动了一下最初的几个联系人，惊讶地发现 a 栏下面的姓氏。 “奥德拉，”他轻声说。 他点击了她的联系人，找出了她的手机号码，希望尽管已经很晚了，她还没睡着。 “ 接-接电话。 拜托了，接电话吧。” 拨号音似乎永远不停。

然后突然声音响起了: “比尔? ”

“奥德拉，”他呼气道，“谢天谢地。”

“你还好吗？ 怎么了，比利？ 你听起来很有趣。” 他已经有几个星期没有和奥德拉说话了，但是他们经常发短信。

“奥德拉，警察找到乔-乔治了，我需要你帮我个忙。”

“他们什么? ! ” 她几乎对着电话尖叫起来，他能听到她在电话的另一端挣扎着。 “什么都行，比尔。 你需要什么? ”

“你能不能去儿童医院和他一起等？ 我不想让他一个人呆着，我们再过几个小时才能到那儿。”

“当然，”她说。 “我一找到爸爸的车钥匙就过去。 我们很快会再见面的。”

“回头-头见。” 比尔挂断了电话，现在感觉好多了，因为有人会和他认识的兄弟在一起，而不是一些不知名的医生和护士。

“你给谁打电话了? ”斯坦问。

没有任何原因，比尔突然感到筋疲力尽，但他还是回答了。 “她是我们在奥-奥-奥古斯塔的邻居。 我们三个亲密无-无间，就算乔治比我们小-小五岁。 奥德拉总是平等对-对待他。” 他没有说的是，奥德拉 · 菲利普斯是他喜欢的第一个人。 他甚至认为她可能是他的灵魂伴侣，但小心翼翼地避免触碰她的皮肤以防万一。 即使在她遇到她的灵魂伴侣，一个可爱的，刻薄的女孩名叫帕蒂布鲁姆，他们是世界上最亲密的朋友。

“你看起来很累，比利，”贝弗利注意到。 他确实是，他无意中点了点头，听到有人说“睡觉吧” ，然后他就离开了，他们脚下的路发出沉闷的隆隆声，把他拉了下去。

~~~~

这是比尔长久以来第一次做梦。

即使在他们搬出奥古斯塔之前，比尔也从来不记得他做过什么梦，只记得做过一个好梦之后的满足感，或者噩梦之后的恐惧，但从来不记得梦到了什么。

即使是现在，梦与其说是梦，不如说是记忆。

记忆中比尔十岁，乔吉快五岁了，他们一家在六月阳光明媚的日子里无事可做，所以去动物园玩了一趟。 这是一个温暖的日子，温暖到他们的母亲在离开家之前给他们涂上厚厚的防晒霜。

“妈咪，”乔治呜咽着。

“我不想听这个，年轻人，”莎伦用一种善意的戏弄口吻回答道。 “现在，去把你的网球鞋穿上。”

事情就是这样。 他们在动物园里漫步，把脸贴在玻璃上，希望能更清楚地看到这些动物，这让他们的父母很懊恼，他们还指出了自己最喜欢的动物。

“我最-最-最喜欢的是-是老-老虎，”比尔慢慢地对他弟弟说。 在这些年里，他的口吃是最严重的，他只有在绝对必要的时候才说话，而且几乎只和他的兄弟说话。

“我的是熊猫! ” 乔治回答说，从来没有让比尔快点说或者去纠正比尔，因此，乔治是比尔在世界上最喜欢的人。 在这天剩下的时间里，他们都在对着鱼做鬼脸，乞求他们的父亲让他们抚摸这些被一个动物园管理员正在向一群人展示的爬行动物。

到了午餐时间，他们找到了一张空着的野餐椅，开始吃起司汉堡和炸薯条，这在那个时候是很少见的，也算是一种享受。 吃完之后，兄弟俩带着家人回到了他们想早点看到的那些奇异的鸟儿身边。 有一次，当他们看着猴子们在栖息地从一棵树荡到另一棵树的时候，乔治的手从比尔的手上滑落，但是比尔对猴子们看起来正在享受的乐趣着迷了，他几乎没有注意到乔治的动作。

然而，当他的家人都不见踪影的时候，他倒是注意到了。 立刻，他惊慌失措，大声呼叫他的父母和兄弟，当他找不到他们的时候，他在拥挤的地区寻找一个穿制服的人。 妈妈和爸爸总是说，如果他走散了，找个穿制服、带名牌的人来帮他。

“打-打扰一下”比尔平静地说，拉着一个年轻女子的衬衫的一角。

“怎么了，伙计? ” 她兴高采烈地说。 她的名牌上写着莉莉。 “我能为你做什么? ”

”我跟-跟我家-家人走散了” 这些话使比尔的眼角流下了泪水。

“啊，”莉莉说着，蹲下身子，把手放在他的肩膀上。 “那太糟糕了。 不如你跟我来，我们看看你的家人去哪儿了。” 他点点头，握住她伸出的手，她领着他走向动物园中央的大楼。 “你叫什么名字，伙计? ”

“我是 B-Bill。”

“好的，比尔。 我是莉莉。 让我们看看我的朋友维斯，有没有人在这里找比尔。” 他又点了点头，她把他带进前门，径直走向桌子。 “嘿，韦斯。 这里有人在找一个叫比尔的小男孩吗? ”

“是的，事实上，有，”韦斯说，一个看起来和比尔父母年龄相仿的男人。 他指着自己的左边。 ”他们已经... ”

他一直没有说完他刚才说的那句话，一个尖锐的声音喊道: “比尔! ” 他的母亲从候诊室的座位上抬起头，把手从乔治身上移开给他的父亲，然后冲向她的大儿子。 “比尔，你没事吧? ” 她跌倒在他面前的地板上，张开双臂让比尔撞上。 看到家人，他几乎要哭出来了。 他没有离开很久，但是他从来没有像那样独自一人。 “不要再这样做了。 我们担心得要命，”他的母亲责骂道，但她用手指拨弄着他的头发，在他的额头上亲吻了一下，然后把他搂得更紧了，这让她的话中没有了刺痛感。

“比利! ” 乔治大声叫道，挤进他们的拥抱中，想要靠近他的兄弟。 “我想死你了! ” 比尔不知道他们母子俩这样蜷缩了多久，直到他父亲把他们从地板上拽起来，把比尔拉到他的屁股上，尽管他太大了。

“谢谢你，”比尔把头埋在爸爸的肩膀上时，他对莉莉说。 “非常感谢。”

“这只是我工作的一部分，先生。” 莉莉把头探进比尔的视线，朝他微笑。 “很高兴见到你，比尔。”

“我也很-很高兴见-见到你-你，莉莉，”比尔用温和的声音提出，但仍然面带微笑。 ”谢-谢谢你”

“这没什么，小家伙，”她对他眨眨眼说。 “我得回去工作了。 回头见! ” 她一边走一边挥手，然后沿着来的路消失了。 不久之后，登布罗夫一家回到家中，一家人挤在起居室里看电影。 那天晚上晚些时候，当两个孩子正躺在床上时，比尔的父母告诉他，他们有多爱他，今天当他寻求帮助时，他已经长大成人了。 很快，他们就把他一个人留在那里，随后打开了夜灯。 听到他们的卧室门咔嗒一声关上后不久，乔治偷看了一眼比尔的房间。

“你醒着吗，比利? ” 他问道，他夹着今天新买乌龟毛绒玩具，乔治说服了他们的父母买下了这个玩具。

“嗯哼。” 比尔迅速跑到床上，拍了拍他旁边的地方，让他的兄弟也过来。 乔治迈了几步穿过房间，一头扎进了他哥哥旁边的床上。

“比利? ”

“怎-怎么了，乔治? ”

空气沉默了片刻。 “今天你失踪的时候，我真的很害怕。 我不知道还能不能再见到你。”乔治说

“那是 胡-胡扯，你知道的。 我就知道你-你会-会找到我的。” 比尔知道应该是他对走丢这件事难过才对，但是他的弟弟听起来快要哭了，如果他不安慰他的弟弟，他会被诅咒的。

“答应我，比利。”

”什么都行，伙计”

“如果我失踪了，你永远不会停止寻找我。” 乔治看着他的眼睛，黑暗的房间在他的鼻子上投射出奇怪的阴影，但是这些阴影中的严肃是真实的，甚至比他的话更有说服力。

比尔只是把床单拉得更紧了，“我保证。”

~~~~

斯坦不知道比尔睡着多久了，但他们快到奥古斯塔的时候，比尔惊醒了，深深地吸了一口气。 他眨了眨眼睛，环顾四周，看看周围的环境，然后他的目光落在了斯坦身上。 当比尔看到他时，紧张的心情从他的肩膀上流出来，他有点激动。

“嘿，宝贝，”斯坦温柔地说，以免吵醒在后座睡觉的贝弗利。 “你感觉怎么样? ”

“好多了。 就-就像我要吐-吐了一样。” 比尔幽默地自言自语。 他向斯坦伸出手，斯坦心甘情愿地交织着他们的手指。

比尔的眼睛里仍然有一种遥远的目光，所以，当斯坦单枪匹马地驾车在高速公路上行驶，在他的灵魂伴侣的手背上画着圆圈时，他问道，“再给我讲讲乔治。”

斯坦已经知道了他的中间名(埃尔默)和他的生日(今天，10月14日) ，但仅仅是比尔愿意在谈话中透露的。 斯坦知道这是个敏感话题，但现在... ... 没那么敏感了。

“他喜欢摄影。 他十一岁的时候就-就失踪了，但他已经比-比我认识的任何人都懂得如何操作-操作照相机。 他从来不像-像我这样画画，但是我们有时会去-去镇上不太知名的地方，在那里度过一个上午。 我画素描，他拍照，我们比-比较这些作-作品。” 比尔如此亲切地谈论他的兄弟，以至于斯坦的心因此更加痛苦。 “他对他遇到的每一个人都-都很好。 老太太们喜-喜欢他，还有那些发誓-誓讨厌小孩的青少年们也偷偷给他-他吃糖。 他只是让每个人都微-微笑。” 比尔微笑着看着斯坦。 ”没人能恨乔治”

“我等不及要见他了。” 斯坦紧紧地握住比尔的手，然后在登布罗夫一家后转换车道到出口匝道上。

“我也等不及了。” 在接下来的旅程中，他们一直保持沉默，尽管贝弗醒来时，他们刚刚离开高速公路转入街道，斯坦紧跟着比尔的父母，她不需要给出方向。 他可以感觉到车里一辆辆急速驶过的汽车。 比尔眉毛间的折痕也许比他想象的更能说明问题。

这时已经快凌晨一点半了，两辆车都开进了 Denbroughs 老房子附近儿童医院的停车场。 当斯坦不必要地说“我们在这里”时，他感到很奇怪地像是坏消息的先兆

~~~~~~

一切都以慢动作进行，比尔试图跑得越快，一切进行得就越慢。 他可以看到贝弗利的裙子在她身后翻滚，她赤脚跑过刚铺好的停车场，他的父母就在她身后。 斯坦也在奔跑，几乎让比尔坐直了。 但是当他走到门口的时候，他停了下来，不安充斥着他，原因不明。

所有他努力摆脱的不好的想法都涌上心头: 如果不是乔治呢？ 如果他不记得我们怎么办？ 如果他出了什么事怎么办？ 如果..。

“比尔，”斯坦说，紧紧地抓住他的手。 比尔看着他的灵魂伴侣，那个人给了他前所未有的安慰的眼神。 他的脸说出了所有他们没有大声说出来的话: 去看看你的兄弟。 他可能很想你。 他们互相点了点头，斯坦的手仍然紧紧抓着他的西装夹克，这是比尔推开门时唯一被禁足的地方。

他的父母和贝弗正在悄悄地和接待员说话，但比尔的目光立刻转向了候诊室角落里从她的椅子上站起来的那个人。 “奥德拉，”他呼出一口气，不明白为什么她在这里，而不是和乔治在一起。

她冲向他，当他们靠得足够近的时候，她拥抱了他。 他还没来得及问他在哪儿，她就回答说: “比尔，谢天谢地。 他们不让我见乔治，但他们告诉他我在这里，所以至少他知道他不是一个人。” 他能感觉到她在他的碰触下颤抖，只是把他的胳膊紧紧地搂住她。

”非常非常感谢” 他的喉咙因为眼泪而感到紧张。 “所有的电子产品。” 他还没有要求她回家，因为他知道，一旦他们允许人们在他们关押他的任何房间去看望乔治，她就会想见他。

他们互相拉开距离，奥德拉的眼睛扫了一眼斯坦，斯坦在两个朋友一见面就放开了比尔。 “你好，”奥德拉说，伸出手，微笑着。 “我是奥德拉 · 菲利普斯。 我以前住在邓布罗家隔壁。”

斯坦握着她的手，给了她他自己的微笑，说他希望他们在更好的环境下见面。 “斯坦 · 乌里斯。 我是比尔的灵魂伴侣。” 随着奥德拉的笑容越来越灿烂，比尔的肚子里露出了温暖的卷须，拥有这样一个令人惊奇的灵魂伴侣的自豪感压倒了他之前感受到的任何不安。

“哦，”她调皮地说，听起来太像里奇了。 “你是斯坦。 比尔把你的事都告诉我了。”

“过来，比尔，”他的父亲突然向他招手。 “他们要带我们去见乔治。” 他的脸上露出水汪汪的微笑，和他母亲的一模一样。 等候室里的六个人都走近大人们。

“等一下，”接待员说，一个标签上写着‘倒钩'，在候诊室的荧光灯下闪闪发光。 ”在儿童之家只有直系亲属和直系亲属的精神伴侣可以探视”

“ PICU”这个词让比尔的身体感到一阵寒意，但当贝弗利回头看着他和斯坦，对他们说，“他们把他转移到普通房间时，给我发短信，”他同意了。 当 Barb 测试 Stan 的颜色时，他们会暂停，以确保他们没有对他们的灵魂伴侣身份撒谎，并为他们打印出两个粘性的名字标签。

“你要去六楼，”巴布说，越过肩膀指向电梯。 “告诉上面的哈利，他会带你回乔治的房间。” 四个人默默地走着，默默地等待着电梯厢，上到六楼的时候什么也没说，只是让期待滋长溃烂。 他们在电梯外遇到了前台接待员哈里，比尔的母亲颤抖着告诉他他们来这里找谁。

一位警官从她靠着的墙边走开，介绍了自己。 “我是瑞安警官。 我的搭档安德鲁警官在你儿子的房间等你。 如果你跟我来，我就带你去那儿。” 旅行团在茫然中旅行，或者至少这是比尔的感觉。 当他们沿着走廊一个又一个走廊走到安德鲁斯警官立正站在门的左边的房间时，只有斯坦的手在他自己的手里，才能让他的思想不偏离轨道。

两个警官默默地交谈着，安德鲁斯警官打开了门。 比尔能听到他的父母喘气，但在他们走进这个小房间之前，他们挡住了他的视线。 然而，当他看到他的兄弟时，他不得不冷静下来，因为他突然感到眼泪夺眶而出，头晕目眩。 他和斯坦站在床脚，他的父母瘫倒在床两边的两把椅子上。 乔治睡着了，鼻子里的套管帮助他呼吸。 房间里唯一的声音就是他和他父母粗糙的呼吸声，还有心脏监护器持续不断的哔哔声。

他的母亲正在梳理乔治额头上的头发，耳语着比尔听不到的话语，而他的父亲握着乔治的一只手，试图小心翼翼地擦去他眼中的泪水。 比尔看着弟弟的胸膛起伏，眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来，他知道自己现在已经够好了。

在靠窗的墙上有一条长凳，斯坦引导他坐在上面。 谢天谢地，他对着自己的灵魂伴侣微笑，然后迅速扑向斯坦的怀抱。 他一边哭，一边紧紧地抓住斯坦的腰。 斯坦用一种舒缓的声音轻声对他说着甜言蜜语，用手指抚摸着比尔的头发，毫无疑问地把发胶涂得到处都是。 一想到他们正在参加返校节舞会，比尔的整个生活就乱套了，这种想法就令人不快。

最后，斯坦坐了下来，鼓励比尔躺在他的腿上。 他不想再次入睡，他想在乔治醒来的时候保持清醒，但是精疲力尽的状态让他没有反抗就屈服了。

~ ~ ~

丹布勒夫妇都睡了很久，斯坦还醒着，但他并没有责怪他们。 他认为如果躺在医院病床上的是他的家人，他也会筋疲力尽。 他把比尔从膝盖上挪开，让他站起来，给贝弗利打了个电话。

斯坦走出房间，拨了她的号码。 铃声一响，她就接起了电话。 “他还好吗? ”

“我们在这里的时候，我没有看到过任何医生，但他看起来很好。 他现在睡着了。” 斯坦回头看了看房间，确定他们都还在睡觉。

贝弗利最后松了一口气。 “好的，很好。 我想我今晚要去奥德拉家过夜。 如果有什么变化，给我打电话。”

“我会的，爱你，贝弗利。”

“我也爱你，斯坦尼。” 她挂了电话，他回到房间，轻轻地关上了他身后的门，希望它不会发出太大的声音。

突然，一个声音低声对他说: “谢谢你，斯坦利。”

当登布罗夫太太说话时，他跳了一下，没想到她还醒着。 他把一只手放在自己的心上，试图让它平静下来，然后回答说: “真的没必要谢我。”

“你不必到这里来，开车送我的儿子和侄女去见一个你从未见过的人，但你却见到了。” 她站起来走近他，把一只手放在他的肩膀上。 “所以，谢谢你。”

斯坦耸了耸肩，在她慈爱的目光下感到有点尴尬。 “乔治对比尔很重要，所以他对我也很重要。 我怎么可能不在我灵魂伴侣的家人身边呢? ” 他也没有期待他说出真心话之后的拥抱，而是期待她将他拥入怀中时的拥抱。  
突然，登布罗先生惊醒了，他把头从床上抬起来，立刻看着乔治，好像要检查他是否还在那里。 登布拉夫太太回到丈夫身边，把他从椅子上拉起来，也给了他一个拥抱。 他们在一起说话，斯坦觉得在他们的私人时刻像一个尴尬的入侵者。

医生在进门前轻轻敲门。 “你好，”他说。 “我是这里乔治的主治医师，钱医生。 我能和你们两个说几句话吗? ” 钱医生指了指走廊，但是登布罗夫夫妇离开了房间。

“你有什么要说的，你可以对我们所有人说，”登布罗先生说着，把比尔从长凳上的沉睡中唤醒。 当他醒来看医生时，他站了起来，和家人一起躺在乔治的床边。

“很好，”钱博士说，认为不值得在这个问题上与他们争论。 “如你所知，乔治在2016年12月失踪，经过三个月的搜查，警方认为这是一起悬案，于是停止了调查。” 斯坦对此知之甚少，所以他密切关注。 “然而，七个小时前，警察接到一个电话，说一个小男孩和一个男人在加油站出现，符合 Georgie 的描述。 她说他和那个男人在一起看起来不自在，但还是照他说的做了。 之后，警察跟踪鲍勃 · 格雷回到他家，逮捕了他，并把乔治带到了这里。 他一告诉我们他的名字，我们就给你打了电话，检查了一遍。”

“他有什么问题吗? ”登布罗夫太太平静地问。

钱医生打开随身携带的病历，停顿了一下，他担心斯坦。 “大多数情况下，乔治看起来还不错。 他告诉我们，当他非常短暂地清醒时，他不被允许吃很多东西，而且他几乎从不出门。 当然，他身上有营养不良的迹象和一些瘀伤，但没有性侵犯或严重伤害的迹象。 我们还有一个值班牙医来看他的牙齿，因为他的牙套在过去的三年里从来没有改变，并修复了那些。 我最担心的是他的精神状态。 他被迫住在一个陌生人的地下室里，吃着残羹剩饭，感到害怕。 在接下来的几个星期里，他可能会做恶梦，难以进食。” 他又停下来喘口气。 “我肯定有一些事情会引发不好的回忆，但除了提防它，带他去看心理医生，像平常一样对待他，你对此也无能为力。” 令人震惊的沉默笼罩着整个房间，令人窒息。 斯坦看着他的灵魂伴侣的兄弟，再次感到心痛。 “你们有什么问题吗? ”

“从身体上来说，我们有什么需要注意的吗? ” 比尔的父亲问道。

钱医生点点头。 “由于他的情况，他的肌肉有点萎缩，他必须完成物理治疗。 我们还不能对脑震荡进行测试，但是在接下来的几个月里可能会有一些认知延迟。 而且，因为他已经失踪了这么长时间，他必须赶上他的教育。” 钱医生再次环顾四周。 “还有别的事吗? ” 当没有人说什么的时候: “好的，护士们会进进出出。 我建议你们都休息一下，花点时间和他在一起。 乔治会在他准备好的时候醒来。”

钱医生离开了，比尔的父母安静地交谈着。 Stan 听不到他们在说什么但看起来很严重。 “好吧，”登布罗夫太太突然说。 “我们要去我父母家拿些衣服，还有一些让乔治玩的东西。 请看着他，如果他醒了给我们打电话。 我保证。”

比尔点点头，“我-我保证，妈妈。”

登布罗夫一家静静地走出了房间。 然而，在离开之前，登布罗先生回到车上，对斯坦说，“替我们照看一下我们的孩子。” 斯坦只是点了点头。 父母离开后不久，比尔又开始打瞌睡，显然比他表现出来的还要累，所以斯坦只是按照要求看着乔治。

他脸色苍白，即使是黑白照片也是如此，比他的家人还要苍白，所以他眼睛周围的黑眼圈很明显。 他也很瘦，从照片和医生的诊断来看，这不是他的标准。 但是他还活着，为此每个人都心存感激。 斯坦坐在那里，双臂交叉以抵御医院病房的寒冷，乔治颤抖着吸了一口气，皱起了脸。 斯坦的第一反应是他做了个噩梦。 出于本能，他用自己的手捂住乔治的手，开始唱歌。

当他还是个孩子的时候，他的母亲常常唱给他听的希伯来摇篮曲是他首先想到的。 “ Numi，Numi yaldati，Numi，Numi，nim。 Numi，Numi k‘ tanati，Numi，Numi，nim。” 故事持续了一段时间，大部分歌词他都记得，但是最后，乔治的脸再次变得平静，于是他开始说话。

他告诉乔治他是谁，他迫不及待地想要正式见到他。 告诉他他最喜欢的课程，关于他的朋友，以及比尔如何带他去打迷你高尔夫作为他们的第一次约会。 斯坦知道他听不见，但这让他觉得自己没那么没用。 他没有听到比尔醒来，但是当他坐满了他母亲占据的椅子时，斯坦知道比尔一直在听着。

两个灵魂伴侣在看着乔治睡觉的时候什么也没说，只是满足于彼此在一起。 比尔收到了他母亲的短信，告诉他们他们已经到了她父母家，几个小时后他们就会回来。 之后，比尔和斯坦安静地聊天，没有什么可以打发时间的。 快到早上五点的时候，第一轮护士进来检查他的生命体征，并给乔治静脉注射的维生素换药。 快六点了，乔治睡眼惺忪地眨着眼睛，环顾四周。

“比利? ”他平静地问道，“真的是你吗? ”

眼泪几乎立刻涌到了比尔的眼睛里。 “是的，乔治。 这真的是我。” 那天晚上，乔治第一千次伸出他的小手去救他的兄弟，斯坦的心紧绷着。 “我一直在找你。 我从未违背过我们的承-承诺。”

乔治温柔地微笑着看着他的哥哥。 “我就知道你不会。” 这时乔治看向斯坦。 “你是谁? ” 这个十三岁的孩子的声音里没有判断力，只是好奇罢了。

“我是斯坦，”他回答道。 “你哥哥的灵魂伴侣。”

小男孩脸上充满了兴奋的神情，整个房间顿时明亮起来。 “真的? ! ” 斯坦只是微笑着点点头。 “比利！ 你找到了你的灵魂伴侣! ”

“是的，我-我知道，”比尔说，笑着看着他哥哥的兴高采烈。 当 Stan 说“他很-很酷”的时候，他和他有了眼神交流

在接下来的几个小时里，他们闲聊着给比尔的父母和进出病房的护士打电话，检查乔治是否醒了，给他带了点固体食物，看看他的胃能不能吃下去。 斯坦几乎可以看到比尔肩上的重担卸下来了，这是一个自从他来到德里以来一直背负着的未知的重量，因为他正在和他的兄弟交谈。 比尔是对的: 斯坦立刻爱上了乔治，他的嘲弄方式和阴谋家的微笑把斯坦的方式。 当太阳终于升起，Denbrough 家的孩子们终于团聚时，他感到很轻松。

~~~

乔治在 PICU 再呆一天，然后他们把他转移到一个普通的房间再呆三天。 这是一个旋风般的人不断进出的房间，从物理治疗的护士到乔治在医院的时候和他谈话的心理学家，再到家人和朋友的拜访。 比尔和斯坦轮流值班，晚上和父母换班，这样他们就可以轮流洗澡、睡觉、吃正餐。 贝弗利第一时间就来了，轻快地走进房间，拥抱她的表妹，后面跟着奥德拉和帕蒂，他们提着一大袋东西，让乔治在这里忙碌和快乐。

斯坦的父母坐公共汽车去给他们的儿子送衣服，去见他们儿子的灵魂伴侣的家人。 那天晚上，比尔的祖父母为每个人准备晚餐，比尔不得不带着无声的恐惧看着他的爸爸对斯坦说着铲子的话，乔治努力忍住不笑。 不出所料，帕蒂和斯坦就像一座着火的房子，抓住一切机会一起团结起来对付比尔，帮助斯坦的父母为乔治祈祷。

里奇每天都打电话，这也是一个不足为奇的事实，因为他希望随时了解情况，把消息告诉其他失败者，这些失败者正焦急地等待着登布罗夫、贝弗和乌里塞一家的回来。 但是，在比尔曾经住过的奥古斯塔小镇的医院里多待了四天之后，乔治出院了，医生开了维生素补充剂处方，给了他物理治疗的指导，医生嘱咐他要多休息，还要多陪陪家人以外的人。

“没问题，”比尔听到斯坦在医生提出这个要求后低声说。 两个人一起会意地看着对方，安静地笑着。

当护士把坐在轮椅上的乔治推到登布罗夫家的车上时，他恳求斯坦和比尔和他一起坐在后座上，所以斯坦顺从了他。 比尔每天都能感觉到自己越来越爱上斯坦，看着他如此轻松地与家人相处。 在回德里的路上，三个男孩度过了一段美好的时光，一边听音乐，一边讲故事。

当比尔发现失败者俱乐部的其他成员在公寓外面等着他时，他应该不会感到惊讶。 在他们的帮助下，乔治搬进比尔的房间变成了一项45分钟的任务，而不是两个小时的任务。 不出所料，每个人都喜欢他的小弟弟，尤其是里奇。 当乔治发现他也从事摄影工作时，这种感觉似乎是相互的。

乔治睡着了以后，比尔回到他的朋友们中去然后感谢了他们大概有一百次。

“真的，伙计。 你以为我们会少做点什么吗? ” 本问道。

埃迪点头表示同意。 “我们是为你而来的，比尔。为了 任何你们需要的东西。”

晚上剩下的时间，失败者留下来，所有人只是花时间在一起，看电视或玩游戏，或者，有一个例子，在噩梦后安抚乔治。

“不要那样看着我，”里奇说，当他平静下来乔治回到睡觉。 “我认识 Georgie 才一天，但如果他出了什么事，我会杀了这个房间里的所有人，然后杀了我自己。”

“好的，”迈克说，转动着眼珠。 “我们知道，在那些关于神烦警察的笑话和推荐信面前，你只是一个大软蛋。”

当里奇说“罪有应得”时，他耸耸肩，眼睛里闪烁着恶作剧的光芒

比尔是那天晚上最后一个昏昏欲睡的人——就这一次。 他偷偷跑去给奥德拉打电话，告诉她和帕蒂关于乔治的情况，然后把自己叠在斯坦身边睡着了，最后满足于所有他爱的人聚在一起。

~~~

九个月后

“比尔! ” 贝弗利从农舍外面打来电话。 “帮我们一把! ” 他走到汉伦家的后门廊，躲开了他们的狗奇普斯先生，然后冲了回去。 贝弗、乔治和麦克试图在汉伦先生、托齐尔先生和比尔的父亲当天早些时候搭建的大亭子下面摆放桌子，但都失败了。

“没那么难，”比尔取笑他们，抓住其中一张桌子，把桌腿从折叠的位置伸出来。

“没那么难，”乔治嘲笑他，仍然挣扎在他展开桌子的工作上，但最终展开了腿。 四个青少年默默地工作着，牛在哞哞叫，鸡在谷仓上空盘旋。 一辆车停在房子前面，贝弗看着比尔，脸上有点惊慌，以为迈克、斯坦和埃迪已经回来了。 但是当汉伦太太问候本和里奇时，他们意识到他们的朋友又回来了，带回来的饮料在冰柜里。

不知怎么的，比尔说服了迈克和斯坦，让他们在从加利福尼亚飞回缅因州后去班戈机场接奥德拉和帕蒂。 他们俩去圣地亚哥拜访了帕蒂的大家族，今天回来看望老朋友。 迈克和斯坦不知道的是，他们已经同意出城，而他们的朋友为他们准备了一个惊喜派对。 埃迪作为双重间谍和他们在一起。

他们一动身去机场，其余的失败者和他们的家人就开始收拾东西，做饭，收拾装饰品。 迈克以为他要开车送这对灵魂伴侣回家闲逛，但是，天啊，当他和斯坦的朋友们从黑暗的房子里跳出来时，他们一定会大吃一惊的。

“为什么偷懒? ” 里奇大声叫道，跳下后门廊的台阶，把苏打水放在冰块上，本拖着几箱水跟在他后面。

“哦，闭嘴，垃圾嘴”贝弗说着，转动着眼珠，走向另一张桌子。

“嘿! ” 里奇边说边走到乔治身边，捂住耳朵。 “有小孩子在场。” 麦克对他的滑稽动作嗤之以鼻。 “看，他们明白了。”

乔治拼命想把里奇的手从他身上拿开，只有一次他承认只有一只胳膊搭在他的肩膀上。 比尔嘲笑他们两个，说: “他的垃圾嘴比你的还大，混蛋。” 在过去的几个月里，乔治已经对咒骂上了瘾，这是他被绑架后不敢做的事情之一。 他也拿起了他的相机，用摄影作为他的应对机制。 失败者把确保乔吉始终感到安全和被爱作为自己的使命，不管是在半夜和他通电话，开车送他去参加每两周一次的心理治疗，还是只是看一部他在三年的缺席中错过的电影。

“哦！ 那是土豆泥吗? ” 乔治几乎尖叫起来，放弃了里奇，转而帮汉伦太太和乌里斯太太把食物拿到外面去。 他也养成了相当好的胃口，很长一段时间以来，他只能吃点剩饭，喝点水，吃点真正的食物。 马铃薯泥是他最喜欢的新食物之一，谁能阻止他享受这种简单的快乐呢？

“艾迪说他们快回到农场了，”贝弗通过手机宣布。

“那好吧! ” 汉伦太太来电话了。 “让我们把这些饮料放在冰上，然后把食物拿到外面去。 然后我们就可以躲在房子里了。” 比尔迫不及待地想看到他的灵魂伴侣脸上的表情，因为尽管斯坦讨厌惊喜，比尔对这个感觉很好。 这里有一大堆用箔纸包着的盘子，还有几碗乌里斯夫人为她的家人和帕蒂准备的热气腾腾的犹太食物。

一辆汽车停下来的声音，这次是迈克的卡车，每个人看着彼此，都觉得自己像被车头灯照到的小鹿。 “大家都躲起来! ” 乔治低声叫道。 大人们引导孩子们回到家里，然后跟着他们，蜷缩在沙发后面或者餐桌下，而贝弗利则躲在窗帘后面。

钥匙在锁上转动的声音和前门打开的声音穿过了比尔之前听到的唯一的声音(他的呼吸声) ，比尔从沙发后面的桌子下面与他的兄弟进行眼神交流。

迈克说: “嗯！ 闻起来真香，妈妈！ 你们在哪里? ” 如果比尔是个赌徒，他会说埃迪此刻正试图抑制住笑声，因为斯坦和迈克走进厨房，想看看大家都去哪儿了。 里奇从餐厅的瓷器柜后面走出来，伸出三根手指，一次放下一根，嘴里念着数字，表示他们什么时候会跳出来。

“一! ”他嘴里说着，已经从藏身的地方挪开了。

“惊喜! ” 每个人都从自己的位置展开，奥德拉录像迈克和斯坦在他们转过身后的表情。 “生日快乐! ”

“你们这些家伙，”迈克说，已经走近麦克和他的父母，想用拥抱把他们包围起来。

但是斯坦给了比尔一个半恼怒半感动的表情，比尔所能做的就是微笑和耸肩。 斯坦走近他，搂住比尔的脖子，他知道这一切都只是在演戏。

“我们吃饭吧! ”里奇说，“我饿死了! ”

~~~

斯坦看着大家谈笑风生，当他向后靠在座位上的时候，他总是玩得很开心。 通常情况下，惊喜对他来说不是什么好事，但是他的朋友和他们的家人对他这么好，所以他不会对任何人生气。 斯坦一放开比尔，乔治就马上扑到他身上，拥抱他，告诉他这是他的主意，所以他很快就加入了派对。

有人在树下的树枝上挂上了彩灯，从汉昂家通常放在谷仓里的旧音响里传来轻柔的音乐。 七月的夜晚并不太热，微风吹拂着每个人的头发和树叶。 一切都让人感觉舒适，从他母亲做的食物安顿在他的胃里，到人们慷慨地给予里奇的低劣笑话的笑声。 当斯坦扮演观众的时候，他的脸上露出了微笑，他非常高兴地看着其他人，偶尔发表一些意见。

尽管成年人抗议，他还是帮忙把食物搬进屋里，把食物放在塑料保鲜盒里以备不时之需，洗盘子。 最后，汉伦先生把他赶到外面，说: “你是寿星，斯坦利！ 滚出我的厨房! ” 把茶巾搭在他的肩膀上，轻轻地拍打他。

斯坦徘徊在门廊上，看着埃迪和麦克在捕捉萤火虫的艺术中引导乔治。 里奇从什么地方弄来一个红色的飞盘，和迈克还有本一起来回扔着，贝弗利在一旁大声鼓励着他们。 他没有意识到比尔已经悄悄地接近了他，直到他看到郁郁葱葱的绿色树木和他的衬衫是浅蓝色。

“嘿，亲爱的，”比尔低声说，把下巴搭在斯坦的肩上，用胳膊搂住斯坦的腰。 斯坦把他的手放在比尔的手上，感觉到一丝微笑拉扯着他的嘴角。 “玩得开心吗? ”

“是的。 这是我很长时间以来感觉最好的一次。” 斯坦呼吸着从汉伦庄园更远处的克莱门汀地带散发出来的甜甜的气味。 “谢谢你安排这一切。”

“这真的是乔治的主意。 他爱你们。” 比尔脸上洋溢着对他哥哥的喜爱之情。

“我们也爱他，”斯坦说，把比尔的怀抱转向他的灵魂伴侣。 斯坦用胳膊搂住比尔的脖子，手指轻抚着他脖子后面柔软的毛发。 比尔还没来得及反应，就低下头去吻他。 即使彼此认识了将近一年，比尔的亲吻仍然让他的胃里七上八下，他情不自禁地对着他的灵魂伴侣的嘴唇咧嘴一笑。 他们分开了，比尔把额头靠在斯坦的额头上。 “我爱你，比尔。” 他低声说着这些话，这一刻只属于他们俩。

”我也爱你斯坦” 他紧紧地抱住斯坦，转过身去看他们的朋友。 斯坦惊叹于乔治的玻璃瓶里闪烁着黄绿色的萤火虫，而那个亮紫色的麦克最近刚刚死去。 但真正让他着迷的是落日的橙色，天空中粉色和金色的斑点，近处是午夜蓝的边缘。

一切都是那么明亮和美丽，当他看着比尔水晶般的蓝眼睛时，他比以往任何时候都快乐。

这两个灵魂伴侣站在那里一会儿，只是简单地观察，他们周围的世界就染上了令人惊异的色彩。


End file.
